


Why?

by Awsomekiller666, WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, levix eren yaeger
Genre: Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, PTSD!eren, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Tall Levi, eren/erwin-friendship, eventual heartless eren, eventual human/cat eren, im new auther for this couple, levi and eren started dating at a young age, mikasa and armin are worried for erens health, petra is a big bully and bitch toward eren, scary as fuck!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and eren started dating at a young age but then they start highschool and levi has his eyes set on someone and believes eren to be an annoying bitch.  Will a certain action and shift in the air make levi realise that he's made the biggest, most dumbest mistake in his life? How will Petra feel and what will levis harsh words turn eren into? </p><p>Sorry long summary hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren pov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERERIWORLD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/gifts), [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



            Hi im Eren Yaeger. My story is stuck between an emotional rollercoaster and hellish nightmares. But thats beside's the point...the main point is how my life turned upside down with just harsh words in a matter of days. But for you to truly understand this story i'll have to start at the very begining. You may want to take a seat for this because it's a long ride. Here is how it all began...

                                                              ~6 years ago~

            I was 4 when I met the most intruging kid named Levi. We met on the parks play ground, me on the swing and him playing in the sand box. He was drawing something with the twigs on the ground when out of the blue our eyes met and from there a chemistry was born. When I speak of that moment between him and me people say its luck, fate or even love at first sight. I believe it was the chemistry that tore my world apart. 

            We kind of stopped what we were doing to meet each other halfway. When we were there in front of one another...just staring into eachothers eyes when he spoke first. 

"Hi...im levi whats your name?" At the time i believe that the sound of his voice was angelic...pure music to my ears.

"E-eren....nice to meet you levi"

"Same for you Eren"

           After that intro we hanged out with eachother the whole day I was at the park. We swinged together, played hide and seek, laughed together, we did everything on that playground that our little minds can think of together...untill we had to leave because of our parents. 

"come on sweetie pie... time to head home now" My mom grabbed my hand as she lead my away from levi...never tore my eyes away neither did he and we shared a look of pain...agonizing pain like we were losing a deeply loved one. I heald his gaze of beautiful gray meeting greenish gold ones until I couldn't see him no more.

           After a few days we met again and did all the things we could together. Whether it be playing hide and seek or tag, or even just swinging in the breeze as the fall wind blew our soft hair in different directions gently. But every time we parted... our happiness was gone...blown away with the wind as my mother lead me away from him. We always shared that agonizing pain that felf like a dagger through our tiny love filled hearts.

           Then the time came when I was sent to a kindergarden school few blocks east of my house. I remember how I was so nervous but how determined I was to get through today and start my journey in following my fathers foot steps in becoming a doctor. At that age I was under the impression that being a doctor was super cool...little did I know that at a certain age ill become the most angry emo teenager in the world.

            Kindergarden was scary. I knew no one there but I expected that. Lots of kids trowing large tantrums because they didnt want to be here. All I could think about was that I knew how they felt...I didnt want to be there either but school was education and education ment a better life.

           I sat at an empty table since it was breakfeast time. My mom had made banana muffins the previous night so i was eatting one when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Eren?" I turned around toward that beautiful voice and was greeted with levi.

"Hey Levi!" of course he smiled when I said his name enthusiastically. He sat next to me...little closer than normal but I did not mind when I offered half of my muffin. Of course he refused but I knew Levi and one thing I found out quickly was that levi was a sucker for sweets so with a few more tries he gave in and we ate.

             We were placed in the same classes so that was fate or luck. From there we did all school things together like partner work group work home work school projects and fund raising sales art projects etc...when we were at the play ground we did all the things we did at the park.

             Along the way we met a few new kids who quickly became our friends but never came in the way of me and levi. Mikasa was too strong for her age though she was fun to be around with. Armin was a book worm but adorable all the same and fun to be around too. Then there was Jean ,Connie, and Sasha. Jean and Connie were like brothers just like me and levi with our brotherly bond but Connie and Sasha had the same chemistry as me and levi.

               The new group would hang out and join me and levi some times in the school play ground. We became the unseperable group of friends and we'd all crack jokes and laugh no matter where we were at.

                As we all grew older me and levi had started to realized our chemistry that had been created years ago. We realised that we felt for one another far more than friends or brothers. We were in 5th grade when we confessed. We knew nothing about love but we knew we felt it for one another and deeply. 

             We were in my room doing homework and eatting cookies when he stopped and looked at me. I had asked him what was wrong earlier at school because he was acting strange. But we were surrounded by our friends so he wouldnt tell me.  Levi only opened up to me when we were alone and safe...he would tell me how he was feeling and why he was feeling that way but he never did that in front of our friends. I also came to notice that he was nicer at toward me and protective to. He was more cold and sarcastic toward the others but they loved him all the same.

                 That afternoon...in my room our textbooks and notebooks and writing utensils on the floor...he told me he loved me. Said I was funny, smart, loveable, but the most important thing that ill remember forever was him telling me im gorgous. Said my eyes were so beautiful that it was like staring into another dimension. That my voice and laugh was music to his heart. That every time we hugged his heart beat a mile a minute. There were no words to describe how happy plus bashful I was.It was then that I confessed my love toward him as well. Told him his eyes were like storm clouds and when he laughed at stupid things I did it made my heart swell with pure love and joy. Told him that his touch alone made me feel like I was on cloud 9.

              The kiss was slow inexperienced buy full of passion and joy and we soon got the hang of it. We made a deal to keep us a secret from everyone because I knew people would try to tear us apart forcefully.

               So life went on. At school we acted normal but in mine or his bedroom we made out and as we hit that age where we were growing down there and getting curious we explored further but always kept it secret. Then we gradeuated 8th grade and got our acceptance letters. We made a life oath to always stay side by side with one another so we all chose the same highschool. It was new...just opened.   We were all accepted....

              On that first day as highschool freshmans...as all my friends laughed and joked...it was then that I realized that there was somethings off about how levi was staring at some chick at another table...off bye the way she turned and smiled and how he smiled back. Levi only smiled at me, he smirked at everyone else if they were lucky. It was then that I realized that I was really going to hate highschool.    


	2. Levi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis input on why hes staring at petra

             Me and eren were at the breakfeast table eatting with our friends just joking around. my group of friends have all been excepted to highschool Rose...to say that the break room was huge was an understatment. The tables were neatly placed in different areas, giving enough room for each group of kids. I was happy that we all got in...especially my lover eren. I dont think I could go a day without seeing him at least smile.  
                   I was scanning the room filled with 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders while listening to my friends joke around when I saw her. It was like she was an angel just walking gracefully toward a table I later realised was the closest to mine. Her hair was beautifully brown and her eyes was gorgous. Never seen anything like it. God she was beautiful...and when she looked at me and smiled I knew I was in heaven so I smiled back.

           The day went on...me and eren had a lot of classes together...great. But other classes like computer technology elective was me some dude named marco, some girl named Hanji and her...my angel. Toward lunch time I was walking to go find a table with my friends when she stopped me and asked if I would like to sit with her. She was sitting with Erwin, Hanji, and Rienier. I looked at Eren...seemed to be okay without me so I agreed.  
                  Her friends introduced themselves even though I knew their names. They were joking around but I couldnt find myself to pay attention when my focus was on petra. Her laugh was like the best violinist playing a slow romantic song. She looked at me and we were lost in eachothers eyes...kinda reminded me of someone but I couldnt seem to remember who. I was going to say somthing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and it was Eren...that persistant brat interupted mine and petras moment and by the look on her face she wasnt happy either.

"Um who are you?" Guess she could be mean when she wanted...that I liked.

"Oh im eren nice to meet you" He pulled out his hand toward her to shake but she just gave a' Are you stupid' face so he shrugged and looked at me. I gulped.

" You gonna come with me or stay here" He was giving me the option to stay with her of leave with his stupid face. Hellz yeah I was going to stay with her angelic face.

"No ill stay here bye"

Fuck off bitch!!

"oh...okay see you later" With that he walked away.

"UGH what a brat" petra said after a few minutes.

"I know" was all I replied with.

              We continued with lunch joking around. I looked at eren and he seemed to be frowning. Usually It would have bothered me but right now I cant find myself to care because some thing was always bothering him. I just ignored my feelings and returned to my food. If I was a future reader I would have went over to his side when he offered me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to update when I can. Kudos and comments/suggestions on the next chapter are really appreciated.  
> ~Until next time~


	3. Mikasa pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasas input on both eren n levi

                   In my opinion...levi did not deserve to have eren at his side 24/7. They were unseperable ever since I met the duo in kindergarden. They always did everything together homework, art projects, science projects, etc. Like I said...unseperable.

                   My first impression of eren was 'wow! he's goregous'...he was sweet, funny, adorable, creative, and the best listener/advisor there was in this world. He would drop everything he was doing if his friends needed him. His eyes...OH LORD his eyes were angelic. Green with a hint of gold, perfect combonation...key to the galaxy. As for levi...he was a ruthless asshole. A cold hearted bastard with no cares in the world except eren. He'd do anything and everything for eren yaeger. He was like a venomous snake to others but to eren he was an angel, at his side ready to protect him. So thats why im here sitting with jean, sasha, connie, armin, and eren wondering why the fuck levi was sitting with that brown haired bitch. There was just something about her that I dispised a lot and im trying to figure out why levi's over there with her and not here with eren.

  "eren go get levi" He looked at me confused.

  "hmm...hes fine probably making new friends" Did he not notice how his boyfriend is OBVIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH THAT SKANK. Yes I knew there was something going on between them...sure others would think that they were brothers from different families but longing stares they give one another said otherwise to me.

   "Eren. go. get. levi okay" I refuse to see a dead beat asshole like levi hurt someone as sweet as eren. Eren nodded and headed over to levi..and her....ugh just looking at her made me want to vomit. From the looks of things it seems that levi was staying with that bitch because eren was heading my way with a grim look on his boyish face. He sat down with a huff.

  " Well?"

"He said that he was staying over there...shes really rude" Eren stated sadly.

"What she do?" Sasha asked. So I wasnt the only one who notice levi's strange behaviour...interesting.

"I introduced myself and went to shake her hand but she just looked at me like I was from another world." Eren answered. He looked down at his food and started pushing it around his tray.

"Dont worry eren...shes just a skank soon levi will realise it ok you still have us." Now Jean had spoken up. Eren smiled at him and I realised im not the only one that thinks shes a skank....VERY interesting.

                From the coner of my eye I saw levi look this way toward eren. He had the balls to look away...and SMILE!?!? Levi only smiled at eren yet he's smiling at that bitch...good lord give me the strength to keep my ass here and not march toward that slut and that asshole and bang their head against the table!!!!! How could he do this to eren...sweet eren.

               I can only hope Levi pulls his head out his ass sooner rather then later because right now as I look at Eren from across the table...others may be fooled by his boyish charm but all I see is the fucking devil fighting to spill out his eyes and raise hell upon us!!

              Figure out what you're doing levi...before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed...leave kudos and comments  
> ~until next time~


	4. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren battleing his inner demons and wondering what went wrong

          HOW DARE LEVI DO THIS TO ME!!!! I did nothing to deserve this treament from him...let alone her. Why is he even sitting with her...of all people, then she has the nerve to look at me like im fucking stupid...like im from another planet. Shes nothing but a lame excuse of a fucking human. Shes a disgrace to this pathetic human race. The thing that really hurts me is that levi chose to stay over there...with that girl. Chose her over me...HER.OVER.ME!! How does that even happen...im the guy who gets used by the love of my life then thrown aside for a girl with normal brown eyes...look at my eyes they are not normal. They turn gold when im angry and my father once told me that my pupils turn into slits when im FURIOUS. So basically im half human and half fucking cat. How can levi do this to me?? ME of ALL PEOPLE, the only one that was there to hold him when he was younger and scared like a little bitch because his parents were fighting.

         I just need to calm down...it cant mean anything...right?...RIGHT? It cant mean something. She was never there for him like I was all the time. Im just reading too much into this situation. There has to be an explaination right?...yeah of course there has to be one...I mean there has to be one because then maybe...just maybe I can understand why THAT BITCH CALLED ME A BRAT! THEN MAYBE I COULD UNDERSTAND WHY LEVI FUCKING AGREED to what that bitch said.

        Wait...does he think im a brat? That the only answer that would explain why he agreed with her. But...what did I do to her for her to say something like that about me? I just came to this school for fucking sakes. Is levi bad mouthing me?...is he spreading rumors about me?...already? but why? What did I do to him?...was it something I did or said? Last time I saw him he hugged me and fucking smiled...so what the fuck is going on with him. Is that bitch talking shit because she doesnt know me.

        Why am I pondering over possible answers when I could get them from levi...my sweet levi...Because I am not talking to that fucking skanky bitch because LORD HAVE MERCY ON HER SOUL one more of that 'are you stupid'look and ill grab her by her hair and bang her head on the table untill there isn't a chunk left big enough to smash. But whats so special about her that I dont have. I know everyones got their unique trait that help define them but levi said I was everything he could ever want...that I was perfect. That I was as precious to him as treasure is to dragons. Did he lie? Is he regreting what he said? did he MEAN IT? BECAUSE I MEANT EVER SAPPY SHITTY WORD THAT CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!!TO HIM. 'Stop it yaeger...you are just making yourself more angry!'

      "Eren...you okay?" who? whos speaking?...im trying to think here so please shut up!

      "Eren?" UGH please just shut up!!

      "E-Eren...?" WHY CANT ANY OF YOU SEE THAT IM FUCKING HAVING A DILEMMA HERE?! can anyone see that im fighting to keep my inner demons under control so that I wont go over there and go HULK FUCKING SMASH on the bitch ass?

     "EREN!!"

     MIKASA!

     "What?" I ask innocently like I wasnt just fighting my inner fucking devil.

     "Are you okay?" NO!! I WANT TO KILL THAT BITCH NICE AND SLOWLY...PAINFULLY SLOW.

     "Yes I was just...just thinking about things"

     "Like what because I already said dont worry about levi...he'll pull his head out the gutter soon" Fuck you Jean...fuck you. you should go represent a name branded jean company...asshole already has the perfect name. OR MAYBE WORK AS A HORSE fucking horse faced asshole.

     "I heard what you said jean and thanks for conforting me but I wasnt thinking about that...I was thinking about my parents...they've been arguing a lot lately" FUCKING ASSHOLES.

     "Oh" YEAH OH FUCKING HUMANS.

     "Yeah dont worry about it."

                                                          ~Few hours later~

 

      "Hey levi...wassup?"

      "Can we talk...privately?" Ready to say sorry...sure you are asshole.

      "um...yeah come in." We walked toward my bedroom which is all the way in the back of the house...I hear less yelling in this room. I let him in before locking the door...we usually end up making out and I dont need my nosey ass parents barging in on us...though today something feels off...just cant pin point it yet

     "Theres something wrong?" Levis hiding something...from me and he never hides ANYTHING from me. So I walk toward him and sit on my knees with my head on his lap..looking up at him with my best facial expression...PUPPY DOG EYES.

     "Theres something I need to tell you" If he wants her as a friend then thats fine...if its something more then we have a problem. Its the way he's avoiding my eyes that makes me more anxious...not the good kind either.

      "ok...tell me" Oh boy!

      "Its about petra?" Oh no...

      "who?"

      "The girl I was sitting with during lunch.." GOD PLEASE NO!!

      "What about her?" by this point in this fucking conversation I had removed myself from his lap to stand infront of him and he still wont look at me.

      "What. About. Her. Levi." Please god, Please let me be wrong.

       He looked at me this time...looked right into my fucking eyes and said  "I love her."

       *Glass shatters*


	5. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BESERK EREN!!!!!  
> SCARED SHITLESS LEVI!!!!  
> ENJOY

      What?

    "She told me what she could give me...and frankly...what she can give me is mare than you ever could"

       WHAT!!!!!!!!?

   "Yes it sounds crazy because we just met and all but i...i...really love her eren...I feel this connection between her and me...like chemistry you know?"

         Chemistry?...they have chemistry?

   "Shes beautiful eren...the way she walks so gracefully her smile...oh lord her smile..."

   "Levi.....s-st...stop..." Doesnt he have any remourse toward me?...

   "Her smile is like the sun its self and her eyes...man eren her eyes...."

   "please stop Levi..." But he never did...kept talking his stupid face off.

   "Her eyes are beautiful...once I looked into them it felt like they held the key to outter space..."

       WHAT...my eyes were ...how could you levi....HOW COULD YOU!!!

        I just stared at him dumbfounded...hurt...betrayed. How was I suppose to feel when the love of my life just told me he loved someone else...without a hint of regret in his grey eyes.

        With that realisation something inside me switched. I snapped...I felt empty like all my organs were drained out of me and I was nothing more than flesh, hair, and bone. I glared at him. So he's still talking huh? I have an idea of what will shut him up from rambling on and on about that bitch. I grabbed his hand and in a blink of an eye, took out my pocket knife and stabbed it straight through his hand...effectivly pining his hand to the wall.

    "WHAT THE FU..."

   "Shut your mouth levi" I said cutting him off.

   "EREN IT HURTS PLEASE...IT HUR..." So it hurts huh?.....interesting.

   "I said shut your mouth LEVI!! IT HURTS HUH? THATS NOT EVEN NEAR THE SAME AMOUNT OF PAIN YOU CAUSED ME LEVI...!!!" Is this asshole serious...

    "..."

    "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME...I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU...ALWAYS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN YOU BASTARD...HUH? THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!" I knew my voice was going to be fucked by tommorow but who cares...I surely dont.

    "NOTHING TO SAY NOW HUH PRICK? I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU LEVI...ALWAYS. I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE BEAT BY YOUR FATHER, THERE WHEN YOU FELT ALONE AND NEEDED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE, WHO DID YOU RUN TO WHEN YOU GOT BULLIED...OR SCARED BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING PARENTS WERE FIGHTING...WHO STOPPED YOU FROM HURTING YOURSELF BECAUSE YOUR DAD SAID HE HATED YOU...ME THAT WAS ALL ME AND AFTER EVERYTHING IVE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU I GET THROWN TO THE SIDE LIKE SOME USE SEX DOLL JUS FOR A GIRL WITH A PAIR OF BROWN EYES!!!!!!!!!!"He has to go...I cant look at his face no more.

         I grabbed the knife and pulled it out then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out my room.

      "Eren...eren wait..." Is this dead beat really serious?

          I ignored him until we were at the front door. I unlocked it, then proceeded by opening the door and throwing him out...literally because he landed on his side. This fucking asshole is stupid because hes just laying there holding his badly bleeding hand looking at me with wide eyes...This guy is a dumb mother fucker. I continued to stare at him until I grew disgusted.

      "DONT EVER COME BACK YOU DEAD BEAT MOTHER FUCKER...YOU. ARE .DEAD. TO. ME ASSHOLE!!!!!"

           With that I slammed the door shut and locked it. I heard scammpering so I assumed that he ran home. Good hope he breaks a fucking leg or even better HIS SKULL!!...CRACKS HIS SKULL ON THE CURB. I ran to my room and did the same thing with the front door but used more force than what neccesary.

           I slid down to the floor and let my tears burst. THIS IS ALL HER FAULT... Oh who am I kidding this is all my fault...If I was more appealing...maybe more girly or something he would have chose me. Was is because im to sensitive? To shy or quite for his liking?. I could've changed. I could've been the one he wanted...the perfect one he ever needed...all he had to do was say something and I would've changed. At one point in my inner battle I had gotten so frustrated that I pulled my hair and screamed in raged. The nieghbors who heard probably thought 'BLOODY MURDER'. But what else could I do?... Ihad nobody right now. My parents are on a date, all my friends are too far away from my house and I misplaced my phone. And Levi...ooooooohhhhhhh my sweet levi doesn't want me. He wants HER...THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!!!!!!! I could just imagine them laughing, smiling, hugging/cuddling, and fooling around...like me and him use to do... Maybe he was tired of hiding...tired of keeping our relationship a secret...if he wanted to come out to his parents about us I would have been fine with it. GOD it hurts so much...I yearn for this touch...for him to take my breath away with his kiss...to just lay in his arms talking about the future for us.

            At one point the tears stopped falling and all I could do was sit there staring into space because all my energy was drained...it drained with the tears.I wondered why would he throw me away once he got to highschool...why not do it when we were in 8th grade?...or 7th grade?. Why now? WHY NOW!?! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!?!?

            To answer these mindless questions I got up and went toward the bathroom thats in my room. I stood in front of the mirror just staring at myself. My eyes were red and puffy...my nose was slightly red from all the snifiling. Thats when I realised that I was still holding the knife I used to stab levi...it was covered in his blood...my hand had his blood and honestly...I never saw a more beautiful sight...I needed MORE...MORE of that red substance so I grabbed the pocket knife and positioned ti so it would slice short but deep...but not deep enough to cut my veins. Once I was satisfied With the position I applied pressure and sliced...it hurt like a bitch but it felt...good but it wasnt enough. I look back at my face and got an idea...I position the knife on my cheek and cut down light enough to not cut through my cheek but enough to leave a clean cut scar.

           After a while I started to feel light headed...probably from the blood loss so I grabbed my first aid kit and took care of my wrists first since the cuts there were the deepest. I applied gauze and wrapped my wrists up in bandages...I proceeded by attending to my cheek...put gauze and a few stitches on that too hurt really bad but hey cant do anything right now but take care of it. After that was done I just ungracefully layed out on my bed and let my mind wonder because I wasnt getting any sleep tonight.

            All That kept replaying in my head was 'I love her' and just like that my tears came down like a water fall.

       " How could you...levi how could you?" I whispered into the night.


	6. Levi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levis input before and after eren went beserk on his ass.

        *Before the Eren incident*

         I was walking down the steps from the front of rose high when I spotted her...Petra. Shes just so beautiful...like the moon and the stars. But UNFORTUNETLY I have to head over to Erens house...something about his parents going on a date and wanting to spead time together...just great. Why must I waste my time with him when Petra obviously wants me just as much as I want her but noooooooo I have to waste my time with the over sensitive brat.

        "Levi...over here!" God her voice was sweet musice to my ears.

        "Hey petra wassup"

        "my friends are hanging out at the park and I wanted to know if you'd wanna come?" Oh yes.

        "um I have to be somewhere" Fuck faces house.

        "Is it that brat who 'needs' you over there?" BINGO.

        "Yeah so ill just see yo..."

        "oh hush now bring your sexy ass over here and relax." She grabbed my hand.OMG SHES TOUCHING ME.

        "Ok" was all I could say.

                                                          ~At the park~

         Petra was sitting at my side while her friends that I cant seem to remember the names of were all joking around. Some blond chick was in the middle of telling me a story of her and her girlfriend when I felt a small warm hand creep up my thigh. PETRA WANTS ME SO BAD. I just smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. The day continued...

        "so I had a good time with you being there with me levi..." My name sounded so good in her voice.

        "I had fu..." What the...these lips...there so soft and...sweet...omg. I immediatly returned the kiss. And the best part was that I didnt have that brat on my mind at all. It was just me and her at the moment...forever sounded even better.

        "mmm...levi I can give you anything you want...just give me you in return baby..." Well...theres eren. Thats one problem.

        "But eren.." she silenced me with her index finger.

        "Leave that loser levi...come be mine baby...You can have all this instead of all'that'" She scrunched her nose in disgust. Thats fucking adorable.

        "I need to think about it ok" is she pouting?...yes.

        "What there to think about levi...he is a nobody" God shes hot.

        "Hmm ill see you tommorow" I turn and walk in the direction of erens house.

        "BYE SEXY" I chuckle at that one. With that being said I walk to erens house thinking of ways on how to tell eren im in love with petra.

              *After Eren stabs the shit out of Levi's hand*

         "YOU. ARE.DEAD.TO.ME ASSHOLE" He slams the door and I take it as my chance to run.

         I run home because I dont have anywhere to go. Mikasa would most likely finish me off. Jean, connie, and sasha are too far away and armin...is just annoying and he lives with mikasa so thats a no.  I get to my house and just barge in since my parents apparently dont care that they have the front door unlocked and run to my room...closing and locking the door. I proceed to tent to my fucking wound while I have time to reread the whole situation.

        He stabbed me. Eren fucking yaeger stabbed me. All I was doing was saying how much I cared for petra. Shes more than he could ever be...wait what?. Since when did I ever hate eren so much? Who the fuck am I kiddingpetra will never ever compare to how fucking perfect eren was.

        I sighed and buried my face into my hands even though one is fucked up and all I feel now is a numb pain. Ilooked down at my hand...Thats definitly leaving a scar. But right now I cant seem to care because looking back at the new cut...realisation hit my like a 2 ton boulder. This scar will forever remind me of the biggest mistake I could ever make. This scar will be a reminder of the day I broke Eren Yaegers heart.

       And all I could think was...

       'What have you done?!'

                              


	7. Erwin pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwins day of beserk eren( though he doenst know that) and his input on levi and petra

          Ok so I couldve sworn that the brunette was with the short bastard. I mean during lunch the kid came over to get the shorty but was treated by really rude behavior by the bitch called PETRA...why am I even sitting at the same table as this bitch?...oh thats Hanji's fault. She believes that petra is just going through a faze since shes in highschool and all. YEAH AS IF...im in highschool and nobody see's me talking to every guy and girl...nobody sees me acting like a fucking school whore putting the moves on already taken guys...or girls or whatever the fuck shes into these days. Like really? cant she tell that mr.midget is fucking taken by the beautiful brunette...like who would leave those beautyful green/gold eyes for petra? Nobody in the right mind would LEAVE THAT JEWEL FOR A SKANK LIKE PETRA!

          Now that I look at him...hes hot! Hot as the mother fucking sun ok and that is why im sitting here with Hanji...at the park wondering why petra and shorty make eyes at eachother. EVEN IF shorty and the beauty arent dating its obvious that the hot brunette was in way too deep for the short bastard. Doesnt take a genius to see how disappointed the kid was when the midget waved him off. Like wow really petra?...I just hope that asshole knows she got a boyfriend because theres going to be a hell of a lot of drama if he dont. BUT then again shes a slut and he's an asshole so who the fuck cares...I dont thats for sure.

          But onto the topic of the beauty...GOD HE IS SO HOT!...Why cant the shorty see that. The kid is beautiful like really beautiful. His body is like not jock musculer like mine but if he were to flex them muscles would pop out. Man his legs were so slim but with a touch of muscle there too. His thighs looked like the right time of thick...just enough to grab at night and his ass...OH LORD HIS ASS...it was so round..looked so sqeezable too my god...mmmmhmmm...his lips looked so perfectly plumped and his eyes...oh man they were like to open gates to heaven. Light green with a hint of gold was the perfect combo. I bet he could have everbody he wanted and yet he is chasing after shorty. Bet his dick is no longer than his index finger! Why cant the hot kid just come with me...I could be everything he wanted, could give him what he needs. He needs a man who can treat him right...who will treat him right like he deserves...not some shorty who cant tell the difference between a sweet god and a skanky bitch.

         "Erwin?"

         "Hmm?" why does hanji have to interupt my thoughts all the time?

         "You okay there giant?"

         "Yeah just thinking about things..." THAT SEXY KID.

         "About him?..."

         "What...n-no" FUck why did I have to fucking stutter? Does the universe hate me?

         "YEEEEEESSSSS you were...aww THATS ADORABLE ERWIN...dont blame you though...he is something to look at"

          I didnt answer...I couldnt because theres just no such thing as BOUNDARIES for hanji and if I answer she would continue with her squealing and ill be embarassed even more.

         "So im going to head home and plan ahead for any science projects ok ill text you later"

         "alright" 

         With that she left...well now I could go back to daydreaming about the brunette WITHOUT any interuptions this time... ok lets see where was I...hmm....

         "BYE SEXY" What the...?

         I turn to look to see who the fuck interupted me and what I saw was making me wish that I never turned around. There...waving and smiling like a maniac was petra...was she waving goodbye to shorty? Seems like it...wait is she being sexy?...HAHAHA TRYING TO because her smile i crooked (had a fight with some girl name ymir because petra was flirting with historia when historia told her to leave her alone) and while her hip is tucked to the side she has no ass to show off...what the fuck does that bastard see in her? WHAT DOES HER BOYFRIEND SEE IN HER? Oh well...not my problem.

        I have better things to to think about


	8. Mikasa pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the next day after beserk eren

       "Have you seen Eren?" I asked Levi.

       "Hmm?...oh...No I hav..."

       "NO HE HASNT...seen that...kid" _Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?!_

       "Um...FY I-I wasn't talking to you...and this does not concern you...now what were you saying LEVI?"  _Ha! Take that, bitch!_

       "He wasn't saying anything, goodbye" _This girl better keep_ _her filthy mouth shut._

       "I believe he has a mouth of his own...dont you think he can speak for himself without being interupted by a bitch with a stick stuck up her ass...or a dick stuck down her throat for that matter" The whole breakfeast room went silent with an occasional 'oooooh' from a few people. But it's true, she's either stupid or just too full of *cough*dicks*cough*

       "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE--TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT? BITCH DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!!" This bitch is really fucking stupid...like really stupid.

       "IM MIKASA ARCKERMAN! BITCH SEND THAT SIGNAL STRAIGHT INTO YOUR BRAINS. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, PETRA RAL THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE UNIVERSE!!" Is it just me or does she look surprised?...yep she's surprised.

       "WHAT...cat got your tongue? All of a sudden you are unable to speak? Well too bad because _YOU_ SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" God this girl is annoying.

       "Is there something wrong?" great...MR.FUCKING PIXIS.

       "No I was just asking Levi if he saw a dear.friend.of.mine...sir." I replied glaring at Levi...but mostly at _ **Petra**_.

       "Well have you seen her dear boy?"

       "N-no sir..." Liar.

       "If I happen to see him I'll let you know my dear...ok?" HE IS LYING!!!

       "Of course." MR.Pixis placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me to my table...away from shorty and the whore. I did look back at Levi and gave him a glare that would kill him instintly if looks could kill. He had the balls to glare back--ha what a loser--wait, what happened to his hand?

       "So...how did it go?" Jean asked once I sat down and Pixis walked away. God he can be a real asshole...but you gotta love him, he's a great friend.

       "Shit head decided to lie and say no and Mrs.biggest bitch in the universe decided to grow balls and yell in my face."

       "Wow...is all I can say right now." Good keep it that way JEAN.

       "So nobody has seen Eren?" God please let him be ok.

       "No I tried calling him but I feel like he misplaced his phone."

       "Wasn't Eren saying that he and Levi were supposed to hang out at his place after school?" _Armins right!_

       "What exactly are you saying Armin? "Jean...always has good questions.

       "Well...maybe I'm reading too much into this but Eren's not here, Levi is not sitting with us let alone talking to us and his hand looks hurt...if the fact that he has it wrapped in bandages is anything to go by." ...WOW.

       "Armin is right." The whole group looked at me.

       "Levi has been acting strange ever since he met the bitch and if I remember correctly...Eren and Levi were glued to each others side. I know Eren...we all know him and he would never hurt anybody unless he was like really angry right?" Everyone nodded.

       "Now whats the one thing that Eren hates the most?"

       "Being lied to." Connie answered.

       "I think its pretty safe to say that Eren did that to Levi last night because of something he did with a certain bitch sitting a few feet from us."

       "So...?" UGH SASHA PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION.

       "So Levi did something with Petra and probably told Eren. This, of course, resulted in Eren going ballistic...on his hand...look it may not be true but its the closest thing to the truth." Why is everyone staring at me like that?...are they even staring at me?

       "What truth?" EREN!

       "EREN!" Everybody yelled in unison.

       "Hey guys..." Eren took a seat next to me. That's when I noticed just how...weird he looked.

       He was in an all black outfit. Black combat boots with buckles, black skinny jeans, and an oversized sweater with the hoodie up--casting a shadow that covered his whole face. He had his hands covered in black fingerless gloves that hide his hand up until his elbow.

       "What?..." OH FUCK I hadn't realised that I was staring at...can you blame me because he looks scary and hot even though I can't see his eyes. I noticed that everyone at our table was looking at him.

       "N-nothing...new look?" Real smooth Mikasa...you fucking stuttered.

       He just nodded...he didn't even say 'Yes' he just nodded and got up. That's when I noticed that everyone was getting up. Whats happening?

      "Bell rang mikasa...gotta get to first-period class." Oh.

       As me and Eren were walking out the exit I noticed that he was more like dragging his feet than walking...he looked so tense and considering what Eren was like, he was just too silent for it to be normal.

       'What the hell happened to you last night?' I asked myself as we both entered the math class silently. I couldn't help but feel like something was terribly off, but lacked ideas on what it could possibly be.


	9. Levi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What levi thinks about the new eren and his confrontation with erwin and hanji

         Today's breakfast was...interesting to say the least. Mikasa almost ripped me and petra apart....Eren didn't look like the Eren I saw last night. He looked stealthy. He was WAY too quiet but most of all...creepy as fuck. He didn't look like the sweet precious gem anymore, he looked...like an emo. He was wearing an all black outfit with an oversized sweater with the hood up to the point where the hood cast a shadow over his face. I was wondering if he intended to stab me or it was his way of showing how much I had hurt him. 'It hurts huh? That's not even near as much you hurt me Levi'. Makes me wonder how he is doing, because I have not spoken to him since then-- although I did send a text message, but never got a reply. Maybe he lost his phone? He tends to become frustrated when he loses something--he would stand in the middle of the room and cross his arms with the cutest fucking pout. God and he has such kissable lips...'DAMMINT LEVI STOP IT you are just making it worse.'

         I was walking past the third isle in the school library looking for books to study for an up coming project on history when I heard female voices.

        "I don't care about him ok I really don't." Why does that voice sound familiar?...And whos 'HIM?'

        "But you are messing with an already taken guy...don't you care about how you are fucking up Eren's life right now?" Eren?.....PETRA?

        "You think I care? As long as Levi is wrapped around my finger I won't need my stupid boyfriend AND I don't care how that fucking useless trash feels...he can jump in front of a bus for all I care. Eren is not able to handle a guy like Levi only I can." Wait...what?

        "But petra..."

        "Enough Hanji" Petra said cutting Hanji off.

        "Just warning you ahead Petra, you are messing with the wrong emo."

         The two girls separated after that conversation, leaving me dumbfounded at what I just heard. Petra has a fucking boyfriend. She had me fall for her and hurt Eren! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW FUCKING STUPID CAN I FUCKING BE!?...I hurt Eren for...nothing... and now he is probably furious with the world. I have to get him back, only he can have me wrapped around his finger...Eren is not useless trash, he is the most perfect human being I ever met and being the idiot I was...broke his golden heart. Only I can fix it. Only I can make the boy become the person, who he once was again..

         With those thoughts in mind, I ran to find Eren...not knowing what the future held against me.

  


	10. Levi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Levi finds Eren?...Lets find out.

              When I left the library, I had literally no idea where Eren was. Last time, I saw him it was at breakfast. I ran to the dean's office to see if Mr.Dok knew where Eren was, but of course, he didn't. How is it that you're the dean and don't know who's who...fucking asshole. I checked everywhere after that, the only placed I haven't checked was the gym and since it was lunch time the gym would be empty. So I headed toward the gym in hopes of finally finding Eren. Who I did find however made me nervous.

MIKASA.

               She hasn't noticed me yet...looks like she is talking to somebody...Armin? No Armin's hair is a darker yellow...is this a female? Wait...who is that?

               "Levi?..." E-Eren?

               "...Eren?"

               "What are you doing?" His voice is deadly silent...its fucking creepy.

               "I...I was looking for you actually..." God, I wish I could see those eyes.

               "What. Do. You. Want?" Definitely not the Eren I remember.

               "Um...Eren why is he here?" Great mikasa...really?

               But Eren didn't answer. I took my eyes off Mikasa once more to see him just standing there  with his arms crossed and shoulders tense...his whole body looked tense. Like she would snap my neck in a blink of an eye. I didn't have to see his eyes to know that he was looking dead at me...I could literally feel his burning gaze on me and I struggled to hold back a shiver.

              "SPEAK!" His hollow voice echoed through the gym. The way it sounded made me flinch...hell even Mikasa and the blond chick flinched. Now you know something's dangerous when it makes a girl like Mikasa flinch.

              "Look I...I was wrong for...for doing what I did to you. You--in no way deserved that treatment...especially from me...I..." God his fuck gaze is freaking me out!!

              "I'm sorry Eren...I really am...Too..."

              "LEVI!!"Petra...oh no.

              As Petra came running into the gym looking for me I saw Eren not move a single muscle just turned his head to look at petra as she came toward me. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling that once Eren sees her hug or kiss me he will snap and by the look on Mikasa's face...she feels the same way.

              "Oh, I have been looking everywhere for you dear." Petra stop.

              "Petra...sto..." I'm Doomed.

              It was too late to stop her...she was already hugging me and I found myself returning the hug. He won't kill me ...right? I got my answer when I saw him twitch.

              Oh no

 

              


	11. Mikasa pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's time at the gym

          I have been hanging out with this beautiful girl named Annie. She just gets me. I was currently telling her about my 'emo' brother.

         "So because of that dude named Levi, your brother turned...dark?"

         "Yeah...I haven't seen his face properly since yesterday afternoon...so I think something happened in the time span of the afternoon dismissal and this morning."

         "But why?"

         "Why what?"

         "Why would your brother change all for some douche bags actions?"

         "Well...they knew each other for god knows how long and they were always one another's side...they were inseparable since the day I met them. Some may mistake their relationship as just brothers' but if you look at them from afar, you catch the longing looks they give eachother...the longing touches and etc. So for Levi to ditch Eren like he did for some girl he doesn't even know how bad he had hurt Eren. I guess his self-esteem just went low." God my mouth hurts.

         Annie just starred at me. Like she was processing what I just said. Then her eyes drift to the front of the gym and just looked ahead.

        "Looks like we have company Mikasa..." What?

        "Great...wait that's Eren..." Oh no.

        Eren was just standing there looking at Levi...LEVI!!! WHAT THE FUCK.

        "SPEAK!!" Ok, I need to get him out of here. Eren's hollow voice right now is scary as fuck and if something is able to even make flinch means somethings bad because the way Eren is just standing there...not moving a single muscle is sending so many red flags. It seems Annie feels the same way.

        "Thats your brother?" Annie whispered into my ear...I can hear the shakeiness in her voice and I cant blame her.

        "Yeah..." I have to do something and fast.

        "You should do something...I can literally feel the murder atmosphere radiating from your brother." She not lieing.

        "LEVI!!" Oh shit.

        Petra came running into the gym talking about how shes been searching everywhere for Levi...oh no now shes hugging him...and he is returning it...shit we all dead. I literally saw Eren twitch. But...other than that he didnt move...I rather have him move than just stand there looking creepy as fuck. Then he moved...if there was one thing that surprised me the most it was Eren walking away instead of him tearing petra apart.

        "Hmph fucking disgust me." Is annie laughing...oh yeah laughing at petras face...its priceless!

        "Wait Eren...I wasnt Done talki..." dumbass.

        "This conversation is over dumbass...you really think I was gonna forgive you when you left me for...that oh Levi has being short shrank your brain because you seem dumber than usual." OH SHIT! At that point me and Annie was laughing our asses off. The best part is that Levi is furious right now!!

        "And YOU...im extremely curious as to what a certain 'boyfriend' would have to say whe he finds out that you fool around with other guys behind his back." Wait what? Petra has a boyfriend and shes cheating on him with a midget? Oh this is too good.

        "What are you talking about you fucking loser?"

        "Hmm poor girl...You have so many its hard to keep track. If guys always talking about you in and around the school is anything to go by id say you have more than one'boyfriend' sweetie." OOOOOOHH SHIT.

        "s-hut up you dont know what you are talking about fucker."

        "Whats Eren talking about?" oh levi...oblivious as ever.

        "nothing levi...hes just being a bully...trying to tear us apart."

        "What im saying is that your little 'sweetheart' is not so sweet...your paradise is a disguise but who am I to break what little fake happiness you two have...after all im a 'loser' right?" I could practically hear Erens smirk when he speaks.

        "Enough with the riddles tell me what you are saying."

        "Oh levi...ha you are dumber than usually. She has you whipped man she showed you her pussy huh? Well I HOPE you used a condom being that you are not the only one who has been up there...and certainly not the last." Me and annie were practicaly dieing in laughter.

        "EREN!!!"

        "Oh eat you heart out sweetie...trouble in paradise? Hmmm well I dont have anymore time to waste on pathetic filth like you...im ashame Levi...thought you were a 'This must be clean' douchebag but I guess you swim in it now...hmph pigs of a lift time. Well have fun in your little safe heaven because it wont last for long with all the lies shes feeding you...later pigs." With that Eren went to leave the gym.

         We followed him toward the staircase which lead to the lunchroom.

         "Im annie."

         "Eren." At least hes ok...for now.

         "Nice to finally me you." shes adorable.

         "Like wise"

        We walked in silence. When we reached the lunch room some captain america doppleganger and some weirdly smiling girl stopped us. If they plan to bully us they have a hell of a painful wake up call because I know Eren just wanted to rip that bitch apart and since he couldnt Eren still has that crave to beat someones face in. That crave is so strong right now that anybody would do.

        The blond guy was about to speak when eren cut him off...harshly.

        "Keep your trap shut captain eyebrows" That completely destroyed his confidence. But there was no need to be that rude.

        "Eren I know you are upset but at least let the man talk." I looked at the blondy and nodded.

        "Then you talk to him." Eren walked away from me.

        "Whats your name?"

        "Erwin...I just wanted to know his name." He seems sweet.

        "His name is Eren...try talking to him tommorow hes in a sour mood today."

        "Ok thanks"

        Me and annie seperated from the other two and headed toward Eren.

        "Erwin seems nice"

        "Yeah he does"

        "You know Eren could use a distraction from that Levi guy...it may lighten his mood a little bit."

        "I know...Eren does need a distraction from all this drama before he breaks. Theres only so much a man with an already messed up life can hold in before he snaps."

        Annie just nodded as we sat down at the table with all my friends. As annie introdueced herself I couldnt help but agree with annie. She was right Eren could use a replacement after Levi did what he did. Theres only a certain amout of time before Eren wont be able to hold back his emotions. He needs someone. And I think I know who would be perfect.

        Erwin.

          

 

        


	12. Levi pov

          To say that I was confused after my encounter with Eren was a fucking understatement. I was extremely at a loss of words when Eren said all those things at the gym earlier today. How did he know all that? He doesn't know anybody other than our friends and I doubt that he would try to make new ones in the state he is in. It just confuses me and what aggravates me more about today is that Eren actually made fun of me...in front of Petra, Mikasa and the blond chick. Those two were laughing at me too. Then Eren insulted Petra...and if I wasn't so mad at Eren, I would've laughed myself at what her faced looked like. But now that I know that I'm just some newest week fling then I have to find out just who the hell her actual boyfriend is. I would have believed my other theory of Eren just trying to break me and Petra up because of what I did to him, but that didn't fit the whole story just right. There were still missing pieces to this situation that I have yet to put together or even find out. The reason why my theory of Eren being the crazy ex-doesn't work is the fact that if Eren wanted that, he would have done it...physically and then there's the point that while at the school library I heard Petra talking with some girl with shitty glasses. Petra said so herself that she had a boyfriend.

         So after todays drama I'm sitting in my room just thinking about everything. I take a look at my hand and wonder...just how bad did I hurt Eren? It must be pretty bad if every time I'm near him, I feel really uneasy. Maybe what I did caused his self-esteem to dissapear...that would explain his new look and thick atmosphere of tension around him. Honestly I expected Eren to be crying and skipping school everyday but he turned out to be an extremely angered emo. I wonder how his parents are doing. They were always arguing, that's why Eren always went to the park with me because our parents were always arguing. But...every time Mr.Yaeger was around Eren always seemed tense...then there were incidents where sometimes Eren would accidently get hurt but the wound wouldn't stay for more than three to four seconds. His skin was...hotter than other humans so when Eren would get wet...once in a dry place he was instantly dry. Then there was his eyes. Whenever he was extremely aggravated his eyes would change to just pure yellow. On some occasions, his pupils would turn to slits but I never brought it up because I figured that if Eren wanted to talk about it, he would have a long time ago. Plus his father was a doctor...well more like a crazy scientist so he is to blame for the way Eren is.

         Maybe if I tried to talk to him more softly than today then maybe he would hear me out. Or most likely stab my other hand or worse. No one would know until I make the first move...which is talking to Eren alone...pretty risky but I trust Eren and he won't hurt me...right?


	13. Levi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and petra embarassment and Erens as smug as ever

          "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME PETRA!?"

          "Levi, calm down please...it's not what it looks like...me and bert...we were jus.."

          "IT IS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU BITCH...YOU TWO WERE FUCKING IN THE GYM BATHROOM STALL!" 

          "Nooooooo...we werent...ugh it's complicated Levi..."

          "NO YOU'RE MAKING IT COMPLICATED BY LYING TO ME WHEN YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING...EREN WAS RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

          "LEVI DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT FUCKING ASSHOLES NAME IN MY FACE WHEN HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

          "HE OBVIOUSLY HAD TO HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING BEFORE I CAUGHT YOU FUCKING BERT!" 

          "Trouble in paradise?" Oh Eren not now...

Few minutes earlier: Third Person POV.

           Levi had been walking to the gyms' bathroom when he heard groans coming from one of the toliet stalls'. Levi decided to ignore the sounds being that it's a highschool and if a guy got lucky then kudos to that guy. So Levi pretended that nothing was going down and proceeded to the showers to clean up from that track activity the school recently started. He stopped when a very familiar name came from the stalls' area.

           "Oh yeah petra...you like it huh?"

           "mmm...yes I love it mmmhm...just like that"

           "You gonna leave him for me?...because if not this right here is a one-time thing."

           "oh yeah...Levi is nothing compared to you."

           "hmm...that's a good girl" 

           This continued on until Levi grew disgusted.

           "Petra?"

           Said girls name came bursting out the toliet stall, hastly trying to hold her clothes together on her body. The look on her face was a mixture of shock and fear and maybe a little hatred for being interupted.

           "Levi...I thought you were...what are you doing here?"

           "I could ask you the same fucking question, Petra." 

           "........." With the lack of an answer, Levi stormed out the bathroom.

           Petra chased after Levi with Bert close behind when Levi stopped and flipped towards them. Levi was yelling so loud that his voice was echoing throughout the gym. Soon curious kids started filling in and keeping their attention on the scene. Watching Levi live out his anger on Petra. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice Eren entering the gym. The way his former lover was standing indicated smugness as his watchful gaze remained on the pitiful fight between Petra and Levi. Eren was happy that Levi finally saw what a whore she really was but now, he needs a certain person to feel embarassed as well. So that's when Eren spoke--all eyes were on him and he smirked from behind his hoodie. 'Time to shine' was his last thought before he went full revenge mode. 

Present time: Levi POV

         I didn't notice when Eren had slipped in with the rest and now I realise how big the crowd is.

         "SHUT UP FUCKER, THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU!"

         "Oh? But it is when you mentioned my name." Why is he so calm?...Its fucking creepy.

         "IT WAS TO TELL HER YOU WERE RIGHT, BUT..."

         "And yet you left me for that filth."

         "There's no need for that Eren."

         "So tell me Levi...how does it feel to be betrayed?...How does it feel when your heart is ripped out of your body and stomped on by the--one you loved?...Doesn't feel good, does it?" Fucking crist...why is he walking toward me so slowly? so...quietly?

         "You thought that I had nothing to give you? That I wasn't enough for you and so you threw me to the side like the trash I was, right? Yeah...and now look where you are. Yelling at some whore...wasting your breath when she's only mad at you for interrupting her little...'session' with the next newest fling. So tell me Levi...how does it feel?"

         "......." What is he getting at right now.

         "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BETRAYED RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES? BECAUSE WHATEVER YOUR FEELING IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!" Some kids started murmuring things to each others' ears as others just gasped or chuckled.

         "But yet you didn't care...you didn't care that I asked you to stop talking about her. NO YOU KEPT RAMBLING ABOUT HOW PERFECT SHE WAS TO ME...NOT CARING THAT MY HEART WAS SHATTERED BY YOUR WORDS OF HER BEAUTY."

          "...Eren..."

          "So I stabbed your hand...to give you a little reminder of how much you hurt me. No big deal right?" Eren removed his fingerless gloves and I noticed scars on his wrist...he then removed his hoodie and my eyes widened as everybody else's in the gym right now.

          "TAKE A LOOK AT MY FACE LEVI...LOOK AT IT! AM I UGLY ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW? HUH?"

          "Eren...WHAT DID YOU DO?" He smiled at me...and it wasn't a sweet smile either, it was a crazy predatory smile and I felt even more scared. He had a scar on his cheek and he had carved his mouth to be permanently smiling...like the joker except it wasn't ugly...not at all just...fucking scary as fuck.

          "What I did?...Oh no sweetie, it's YOU who did it."

          "ME?"

          "Yeah you...if you would have seen what a whore she was then this would've never happened and we would've been hanging at the park afterschool. WHAT GIRL IN THE RIGHT MIND WANTS TO DATE A GUY THEY DONT EVEN KNOW!?!?...certainly not this chick." Eren gestured to Petra, who stood there furious.

          "Eren...look I was wrong ok...let me make it up to you." He suddenly stopped smiling. Which scared...probably everyone in the gym...and was Mr.Pixis here the whole time?

         "Eren I have been a jerk...I'm nothing better than dirt right now because the way I treated you was the lowest thing and biggest mistake I have ever made...but I'm asking for forgiveness and a second chance to show you how much you mean to me......." He stood there looking at me with a cold emotionless expression. That's when I realised his eyes turn green again. The whole gym became silent and everybody just watched Eren--wanting to see what he will do. Honestly...I was afraid right now.

          Then the silence was broken by a chuckle. Eren soon burst out laughing and it sounded evil. Eren Yeager was laughing in my face. It hurt more than finding Petra cheating on me.

          "Wow...guess her dumbness is contagious because you are dumber than usual." Next thing I know...im laying on my side and my head starts throbbing. He had performed a swift kick and tripped me.

          "You are nothing but the scum under my shoe Levi, AND YOU..." Eren turned to Petra who flinched.

          "You are nothing but a walking STD waiting to spread. YOU HAVE SO MUCH BACTERIA IN YOU THAT IT CAN INFECT THE WHOLE FUCKING NATION AND YOUR PUSSY MUST BE AS BIG AS AMERICA WITH ALL THE DICKS YOU TAKE UP THERE." Petra started crying...like a lot.

          "Mr.YEAGER LEAVE THIS GYM AT ONCE AND I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS YOUNG MAN!!"

          "MY PLEASURE OLD MAN AND I'LL EXPECT YOU TO KEEP YOUR WORD!" With that, Eren stormed out. Kids moving out of the way so he could pass. Nobody making eye contact with him.

          Petra came towards me--I was still on the floor. But I waved her off.

          "DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME...DONT EVER TALK NOR LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKING WHORE...FUCK OFF BITCH!!" With that, I ran after Eren.

          I had to find Eren. I just had to.


	14. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens input after embarassing levi and petra

           I was speed walking out of the gym. I could faintly hear someone coming after me and a voice calling after me, but my mind was full of other thoughts. The cuts I showed Levi in the gym are fully healed now. Like I never did anything at all, I guess I should give my father some credit for that.

           "EREN!" Who's calling me?

           "EREN PLEASE...WAIT!" Levi?

           I continued to walk but slowed my pace to a normal walking speed so that HE could catch up. UNFORTUNATELY he did.

           "Eren...look at me...please..." Ugh...

           "No" I heard a sigh come from behind me. How close is he exactly?

           "Ok...that's fine...but what I said back at the gym was the truth...I know what I did was wrong and I...I really want you back Eren I really...need you...I..."

           "You ONLY want me back because that whore you once called 'girlfriend' played you."

           "No...Eren, even when I was with her...she just wasn't you...nobody could ever make me as happy as you did and...you didn't deserve that...I jus want to make it up to you...at least make you smile once." I looked at Levi from over my shoulder...at some point I had pulled my hoodie over my head without realising until now.

           "It's hard to believe that you are telling the truth Levi" Doesn't he know how hard it is to just look at him?

           "I totally get that Eren...I just want to...want us to be like we were before all this...I know that it will take time-- but just give me this one chance." While I just looked at him, I realised two things: One, Levi looked...sincere and two, Mikasa and Annie were running towards us...well more like jogging.

           "Eren, Levi...everything ok?" No one answered her.

           "Come on...please Eren...I know that the old you is still in there...somewhere." No...I can't...nope!

           "No..." I saw Levi's face fall..and honestly it hurt to see that but...I'm just giving him a taste of suffering...no biggie.

           "I threw the old me out when I threw you out."

            I walked away after that. I could hear him begging me to stop, to wait but I kept moving. Away from Mikasa and Annie because I didn't want to deal with them right now and away from Levi because I couldn't deal with him...if I had stayed there just a minute longer I would've thrown myself into his arms and forgiven him.

Truth be told, I'm scared that he will hurt me again. Scared that once we are in a good place, the next bitch will come along and steal him away and he would let them. So I continued walking away from the love of my life...after all everybody gets one.


	15. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Eren filling us in on what happened for the next few weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the littel prolouge kinda thing I did in chapter 1 at the top...wellthis chapter is just like that

          Phew!...that took a lot of breath. Well *clears throat* after that last encounter with Levi I just really shut myself off from pe....ople...GOD can I get a glass of water please *A person, who listened doesn't need to know and came with a glass of water* Thank you. Now where was I ?....OH in school I stopped being happy...I mean I really couldn't with everything that has happened. One day I lose the love of my life to some whore then the next he say's that he loves me and never stopped. What am I suppose to believe in when he betrayed me? It was a lot to take in so...I walked away from him...it hurt me to see his handsome face fall to sadness but what if I gave him that chance he begged me for? What if some other chick came along and he threw me to the side again? I just couldn't take that chance...I couldn't so I walked away like the fucking coward I was! *Sigh* So the following weeks consisted of Mikasa, Annie, Armin and my other friends in that group constantly worrying and trying to get me to talk or as they call it "let it out". Erwin (found out his name when I LET him introduce himself properly) and Hanji (The girl with the weird glasses) trying to "get to know me". To be honest...Erwin is pretty hot but...like literally way too tall...I literally (not literally) break my neck everytime I look at him from close range, but he is a great listener and advice giver. Then there's him...Levi. He hangs with a new group...don't care what their names are.n I figured nobody especially Mikasa wouldn't appreciate him back in the group after what he did to me.

         He is just a WHOLE different ball game altogether. When we pass each other in the hallways I could feel his gaze on me. I just knew it...but I just couldn't look at him...he needed to know exactly how much he hurt me...I don't believe he knows the full extent of what damage his actions caused me. I still don't believe he knows...

         Now most of you seem either confused or curious about what kind of experiments my dad performed on me when I was younger. I WILL NOT explain any procedures what took place on and in my body, but I will tell you what said experiments gave me. One experiment caused my body to be able to regenerate...whether it be limbs or cuts/scratches. The second experiment caused some cat genetics to transform my body and cause most of my senses to enhance. Such as my reflexes and eyesight. The other experiments caused other things to my body that I'm NOT even aware of so....yeah.

         WELL.....enough of me rambling about the present day and let me tell you what happened after walking away from Levi.

         THREE weeks later...*continues story*


	16. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his thoughts

          It was a friday and I was just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling lost in my mind. I had gotten an invitation from Jean stating that he was having the house for himself for the weekend so the first thing he does is throw an all time crazy party. I would have gone just to get my mind off of things, but I was too lost in my thoughts to even move. That's all I've been doing for the past three weeks. I get up and do my morning routine which is brush teeth, get dressed(in black...nothing but black), and eat good waffles before I head out the house. My school is like two blocks away from my house so it doesn't take me long to get to school. I finish my classes and am dismissed at 3:20 in the afternoon(plus an extra 5 min of Mikasa and my other friends bugging me to see if im ok only for me to answer with an "I'm fine" before walking away). Get home, take a shower, do my homework and then just lay here on my bed thinking and staring up at the plain ceiling.

          I think about me and my ugliness, but I usually think about...him. I just cant stop thinking about him, yeah he hurt me, but there are far more important things that happened between us that out weigh the previous problem that took place three weeks ago. Such as our memories together as best friends to...lovers. Yeah, he did what he did but it doesn't change the fact that he loved me at one point in time. Like how he once laughed with me because he smacked my ass after a few days after we became lovers and I blushed like fifty shades of red. Like how he once held me to comfort me from a bad dream. He took me to our favorite place we loved to make out when we were young which is behind an old tree. There is no denying that he once loved me...if he didn't then he is one hell of a great liar.

          Oh, how I miss him holding me and just showering me with his affection with kisses and soothing words. How we lay in one another's arms...in a tangle of limbs in his or my bed. How he held me when I felt depressed. Like how we would joke around at night, ignoring the fact that my parents were arguing upstairs. He once loved me and I will always love him. He was my first kiss...my first love...the first person to treat me like I was human and not some science experiment. I just miss him no matter how much he hurt me.

           Oh great, now I'm crying...he just always looked at me differently than my parents did. My mom always looked at me like I was a mistake, that I was the reason why my parents were always arguing. My dad looked at me as if he found a new species and was going to dissect it. But Levi looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing on Earth...that's why I still don't get what I did wrong. For him to just throw away what we both created for some newcomer. Maybe I was never good enough...maybe he put up a front to make me believe that he was happy but on the inside he was greatly unsatisfied.

           Well...I just hope that he is happy...that where ever he is right now, either at the party or sleeping peacefully, he finds someone who would treat him like he wants to be treated because all I can and ever give is my love.   

           I'll never stop loving him...never...I'll never stop loving Levi...my sweet Levi.

          ' I miss you Levi' was my last thought before sleep engulfed me with it's hellish grasps and lulled me into an unconscious state.


	17. Mikasa pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's input on everything that happened three weeks ago

           So a little bird told me that Petra is leaving this school, that she is transferring to a new one. All I did was get on some random table and did my happy dance with everyone watching as I sang"IM SO EXCITED AND I JUST CANT HIDE IT". Little bird being Hanji.

           Hanji and Erwin are now new official friends in my friend circle so now my group includes

           Me (Mikasa), Eren, Armin, Christa (new), Ymir (new), Annie, Connie, Sasha, Hanji (new), Erwin(new), Marco (new), Jean and Levi (sometimes we talk so I could see what he is planning on doing to get Eren back...YEAH IM MAKING SURE THEY GET BACK TOGETHER!).

           I met the new people in my group during those three weeks. All on different days for example, I met Jean and Marco on Saturday (two days after the gym incident with Levi, Petra, Bert, and Eren.) Jean has a HUGE crush on Marco...like huge being an understatement. Those two are like two dorks in love with each other. Me and Annie met Christa and Ymir when those two decided that they wanted to make out at the exact same place as us. What a coincidence...literally. AND me and Annie are dating. We met those two (Christa and Ymir) like a week ago so they are the newest addition to the group. Then there are Hanji and Erwin--Me, Annie and Eren met those two on the exact day of the gym incident...well more like me and Annie met those two because Eren was not having any of that. But I did convince him to at least try to get to know Hanji And Erwin...now those three are best friends. I did figure out that Erwin liked Eren but I told him that he couldn't have my brother so he moved on. So NOW Armin and Erwin are dating HOW AWSOME IS THAT! YAY! 'Did I get everybody?...yeah?...okay'

             On to the more...troublesome matters including Eren. I don't know what's wrong with him latly. He just comes to school wearing all black, has that atmosphere around him that has everyone AND I MEAN EVERYONE INCLUDING THE TEACHERS UP IN THIS BITCH feeling like we all going to bow down to satan or some shit and never talks. Never even makes a sound when walking or sitting or even writing? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I have no idea. He only talks when I or somebody else like Armin or Jean ask him if he is okay, but the only answer we get is "I'm fine" and he always sounds so...monotone, like everything he does is monotone...like a robot doing a routine over and over and over each and every day. Eren was even invited to Jeans house party last friday, but he never showed up. Never answered my texts or voicemails...and he has never EVER ignored my texts or voicemails.

             The other problem is Levi. Everytime Eren is around Levi stare's at him...I'm actually surprised Eren never does anything, like punch Levi in the face or something... I did see Eren Bitchslap Petra when she tried to talk to him...I mean who in the right mind would go near someone you ruined and who is wearing all black? Certainly not me...I would make sure that I was 7 meters away from that person every. Single. Day. But honestly, I feel bad for Levi...I KNOW IT SOUNDS CRAZY but really I do. After Eren walked away from Levi, Few hours later I saw him at the park...his and Eren's favorite park, under his and Eren's favorite tree just crying his eyes and heart out. So I sat next to him and soon he told me everything from what happened to how wrong and disgusting he felt to do that to Eren"his sweet Eren" HIS EXACT WORDS before he just went into silent crying. That afternoon, under that tree, me and Levi created a stronger friendship bond and I swore that I would help him get Eren back...no matter what it takes.

             I just want Eren and Levi together again. To see them both smiling and attached to the hip like before but I know its going to take a lot of work to get them both like old times.

             I don't know if it's just me but even the universe has been sad lately. By that I mean always rainy and cloudy. My friends say that it's just the weather changing because it's the seasons transition from fall to winter but I don't think so. I think the universe is sad because the two boys that it brought together aren't...together...or something. I DONT CARE HOW CLICHÈ IT SOUNDS!!! 

 

             


	18. Levi pov

          To say that I missed him was a fucking understatment...LIKE I REALLY MISS EREN. Him not talking or even looking at me was like a slap to my face...made me realise even more how wrong I was and hor bad I fucked up.

          I miss when we would just sit under our favorite tree, in our favorite spot in the park and just talk. I was very hard at starting a conversation with anybody but after I met Eren, my voice just spoke freely. With Eren, I could talk with him forever and never lose interest. The best part was that we could spend the whole day together and STILL have so much to talk about. With Eren, I never felt sad, never felt the need to cry because i'll talk about my problems with him and he would confort me and i'll be fine...Just like that...like nothing was even bothering me. Eren just had this warmth that surrounded me and seeped through my bones whenever we hugged or was just sitting close together. The only time I felt pain was when we werent close together. The pain in my heart was so strong that it felt almost physical...the pain I feel now...I cant even describe it.

           I hang out with like three people. Reiner (a fucking player) Bertholt (Way to shy to be as tall as he is) and Mike (some weirdo with a good sense of smell but is nice). I talk to Mikasa sometimes but mostly about how I plan on getting Eren back. She says she could help me but honestly I think Eren would rather have my heart in a jar than me back. I just dont see the 'light at the end of the tunnel' but that doesnt mean im going to stop from trying. I wont stop until i've tried EVERY single possible way to get Eren back...including me begging on my knees infront of everyone...even the president if thats what it takes.

            I really dont know what I saw in Petra...I still cant believe that I was willing to throw Eren to the side for her...that I DID throw him aside. I just...just couldnt believe I did that to him...to my precious Eren...my sweetheart. What I do know is that watching him walk away from me made me see how much I broke him...I literally broke him. All he ever did was love me and what did I give him in return? A broken heart and a big "FUCK YOU" in the face.

            I hope he gives me the chance to make it up to him...to heal his broken heart because I can only do that. I shattered his heart so the one responsible has to fix it... meaning me. He will make me work for it...hard because its already been three weeks and he hasnt spared so much as a glance toward me...well...that I know of since he always has his hoodie on.

           I just want to fix everything that a fuck up like me fucked up. I just want my sweethearted, smiling, energetic Eren back in my arms...wait...is...is that him storming toward me?...Is he a mind reader? Did he sense a disturbance in the force?..

           "We.Need.To.Talk...NOW!"

           God help me.


	19. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord help levi =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no more updates after today until friday bc of school

           Ok so before I tear Levi a new one, let me tell you how I found out his "intentions".

           I was walking around in the library (not the school one the neighborhood one), when I heard what sounded like Mikasa and Annie talking with some other girl in the back of the library where all returned books go. I usually dont get involved with them because they are either talking about the newest fashion trends, relation ship problems or just gossipping about the hottest new gossip. This conversation in particular however, is concerning me AND Levi.  My curiousity got the better of me so I crept quietly into the darkest corner (which happened to be right next to a book shelf. Perfect). The position kept my hidden from every single eyeball in the room (thanks to my black outfit), was also confortable and gave me the best view of the three girls talking about how Levi will get me back. Wait...WHAT?

           "So...what do you have in mind Hanji" Oh...that girl from when fucking captain america tried getting to know me. Why are they doing this?...

           "Well I was thinking maybe we could somehow throw them together at their favorite place where it all started. Not physically but...coincidently." I did NOT like the sparkle look in that woman's eye's.

           "Hmm...that could work but in order to do that we have to get Eren to talk to us and right now he wont even look at anyone." This Annie chick seems to be...way to confortable talking about "have to's".

           "Yeah...you're right...how do we do that?"

           "We could just keep asking him to meet us at the park"

           "But Mikasa, if he sees Levi there...he will kill him first then us afterwards"

           "Oh come on...my brother ain't that scary...right?" She was met with silence and dumdfounded looks directed at her like she askes the most dumbest question in history.

           "OK maybe he is a little scary but I want him and Levi happy" That was what made me bolt quietly toward the entrance/exit to the library. The last thing I heard was Mikasa faintly saying"Ill do whatever it takes to make that happen" before I left the library and headed toward the only place I knew Levi would besides his house. I dont even know if he WOULD be there. I just needed to find him and NOW.

            So thats why I was in the park, storming toward Levi and him staring at me like he knew what I was going to do. Tear you apart BITCH.

            "We.Need.To.Talk...NOW" Wow...

            "Y-yeah...sure w-wassup?" He...looks so hurt...why? Why does he have light bags under his eyes?...hmph Probably sad that she played him!

            "...Eren"

            "I hear that you want "us" to get together...is that true?" It better not be.

            "...listen Eren..."

            "Is.It.True?"

            "..." Why was he hesitating?...im not scary!

            I grabbed a fist full of his shirt before pulling him forward. My voice low and dangerous as I said"Is.It.True Levi?" causing a visible shiver to go down his spine as I spoke. His eyes wide in fear. What im NOT SCARY!

            "Yes..."

            "Speak up!"

            "YES!...its true."

            "Hmph" I shoved him back onto the ground. That was when I realised that he was sitting under our favorite oak tree. So many memories swarmed in my head that I soon was fighting back tears. I lost all strength and that left me fighting to even stand. I just...felt so small. So vulnerable.

            "Stay away from me."

            "Eren..."

            "Last and final warning Levi...next time wont be so sweet." My voice void of emotion even though I was silently crying.

             I ran home and cried my heart out. My head filled with memories


	20. Levi pov

        I didnt know what to think, I didnt know what to even do as I watched Eren run away from me. I t was like reliving that day after the gym thing...just helplessly watching him go. Again. I wanted to do something, anything but I couldnt...I just couldnt and that hurt me even more. I couldnt even move to stop the love of my life from running away from me again.

        I wonder how he found out. How did he find out what my plans were? Did Mikasa say something? I really doubt that she could have broken through Eren's thick, hot headed skull. But even if she did...the result was...horrifying. Eren was so angry that I thought I was as good as dead. Though there was this one thing that confused me...Eren hadnt seemed to realise where I was sitting when he came at me, but once he did it was almost like he... faltered. He looked vulnerable...scared even when he saw the old oak tree.

        Maybe there is a chance I have to make things right between me and Eren. Maybe Eren does...care about me and he's just afraid that i'll hurt him again. But I shouldnt get my hopes up...not yet because there is a big chance that Eren would never want anything to do with me.

        So as I lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling thinking about my next plan to getting Eren in my arms again, all I want to do is laugh...maybe cry too but mostly laugh...maybe that evil scientist laugh...'What the fuck is wrong with me?' eh...maybe the lack of Eren around is making me crazy...he was like a drug in my body. Eren was SO addictive...

        "Im a FUCKING IDIOT!!" I screamed as I stormed out my house with ONE destination in mind.

         Eren.  


	21. Eren pov

         I was laying here in my bed just crying because of the memories that flooded my mind. Ever since I saw that oak tree, the memories have been filling my mind and I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. Why cant my brain just accept that things between me and Levi are never going to be the same. It never will be because even if I give him a second chance, there is still this voice in the back of my head screaming at me to just move on without Levi but...how can I? How do you just leave everything that your heart desires behind?...its not possible...at least for me.

         It just bugs me how Levi just forgot about Petra. I'm nothing compared to her and he just forgot everything like nothing happened at all. If he can forget her like she never happened, then he can forget me too. Hell, he did forget all about me once he threw me to the side for that chick. That's what's bothering me...the fact that Levi could throw everything we did together away for a chick, he could do it again. I love Levi and I'm not willing to throw 15 years of my life with him away...if he's not.

         These thoughts continue to plague my mind when I hear loud ass banging on the front door.

         "Who could that be?" Its only...11:36 at night. 

         "I'm coming!" It can't be my parents...could it? But they said that they were staying at a hotel like 9 miles away from here on a business run.

         "EREN!" Oooooooh shit...what the fuck is Levi doing here? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see him right now...

         "Eren, open the door we need to talk." Apparently not.

         "What is it?" I asked in my usually monotone voice.

         "Can we talk?"

         "Yeah right here, now spit it out" 

         "..."Fuck he's staring! Why is he staring at me like that? Can he read my mind? Can he see my soul? Fuck I forgot my hoodie...FUCK!

         "What do you want Levi?!" STOP STARING AT ME!

         "HEY! Spit it out already!" I snapped my fingers in his face...that did the trick. The next trick was slamming the door in his face...and NOT reopening it.

         "...oh...um...yeah I wanted to speak about everything...that's happened between us."

         I looked at my wrist, pretending to look at a watch. "At...11:47 at night?"

         "Yeah"

         "After three and a half weeks?"

         "Yes Eren...please"

         I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Impatient aren't we?...come in." I moved aside the door frame and let him inside before locking the door. We sat across one another as I just stared at him...trying to make him regret ever coming here in the first place.

        "...Ok I'll start...how have you been?"

        "Are you kidding me? Its been only a few hours since we seen eachother and if I remember correctly...our last encounter didn't go so well...so you tell me, How. Have. You. Been?"

        "Well...not exactly great...do you have any questions?"

        "Never good with words...shame but yes I have ONE question that's been bugging me once everything started."

        "..."

        "Why?"

        "Why...I did what I did?"

        "Duh...what else are we talking about here...surely not to let me know that Mr. Playboy here found another "bunny'."

        "No...I really don't know why I did what I did to you Eren...but...but I'm sorry. Ok I know you don't believe me but I am...ever since things went down hill, I could not for the life of me answer the question of why I would ever do that to you."

        "Hmm...not the answer I'm looking for but whatever. YOU did what you did...and that's that. End of story."

        "NO...its not 'End of story' Eren...it doesn't have to be. I don't want it to be..."

        "Oh?..You don't WANT it to be? What about what I want...or wanted? This isn't only about YOU Levi"

        "You're right, its about us...and about the future."

        "No...its about us and the fucking present. FUCK the future...what we do right now matters Levi, not the fucking future." Is he trying to die tonight?

        "Ok...so tell me Eren. Tell me how you want to fix this...because I'm not waiting here without an answer" He has a death wish.

        "You ain't leaving here without an answer? YOU WERE THE ONE TO FUCKING MAKE THIS MESS IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!"

        "YEAH BUT HOW CAN I FIX ANYTHING WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME?"

        "AND WHOS FUCKING FAULT WAS THAT?"

        "EREN, PETRA CAME ONTO ME...SHE THREW HERSELF AT ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST...JUST FORGIVE ME?"

        "PETRA THREW HERSELF AT YOU BUT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE WITH ME! YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!"

        "..."

        "YOU THREW ME TO THE SIDE LIKE I WAS NOTHING, LIKE EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH MEANT NOTHING TO YOU...that our love meant nothing and that...hurt." Since when have we been standing up?

         "...Eren..."

         "You just forgot about me...left me behind like I was nothing. You just... forgot about us. I thought that I had someone there...only to be treated like trash...maybe I am nothing..." Oh god here come the tears.

         "What...no...you're not trash...you are everything to me. After everything happened, I couldn't for the life of me stop thinking about you."

         "I'm just...so tired...so tired."

         "Then let me hold you, please?" Was he really going to?...

         Levi came toward me slowly, like I would snap at him at any moment...probably would.

         "Just let me hold you..." That was the last thing I heard him say before he pulled me close to his chest and held me tightly. I just melted into his warmth.

         "shhh...I'm here." He mumbled into my hair as he stroked my back.

         "I...m-missed you..." I buried my face into his neck and hugged him back. He was trembling.

         "Oh Eren...I missed you more..." He held tightly onto me...like I would dissolve into nothing if he let go.

         We stayed like that for a while. My arms around his neck, his arms around my waist as we held each other tightly and honestly...it felt so good to just be held again. 

 

        

       

           


	22. Levi pov

         We stayed like that, just holding one another like our lives depended on each other. My heart is practically soaring and my mind is on cloud 9.

         I just can't believe that Eren is actually in my arms, can you blame me for being happy? Not only did I break his heart and leave him alone, I never defended him when Petra was insulting him behind his back. Now he is giving me a chance to prove how sorry I am and I couldn't be more grateful right now.

         I don't know where Eren and I stand at this moment, but I really dont care if we go back to being friends or lovers. The first option is more likely to happen but right now, I'm satisfied with him just being here WITHOUT hurting me...or something.

         I hope that in the future, me and Eren can move forward to being lovers again. It's highly unlikely to happen and it may take a lot of baby steps to earn his trust, friendship and love back and thats not including getting him out of his 'dark' state first. I just hope that there is some sort of chance to get him to love me.

         At some point in the night, Eren told me to stay the night with him because he didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to leave him alone so we headed to his room to take individual showers...sadly...Anyways he took a shower first and after him I took one too. By the time I was out, he was already in bed. I thought he was asleep so I went over to the computer desk to sleep because...you know I didn't want to intrude his space. I was getting comfortable...well as comfortable as you can get in a fucking computer chair'im gonna have serious neck pain in the morning' I thought as I lay my head on my arms and soon fell asleep.

         It was in the middle of the night when I felt light tapping on my shoulder. I looked up to see Eren looking down at me and...god his eyes look beautiful when the moon shines in them.

         "Come to my bed."

         "Mmm Eren I'm fine...I don't want you feeling uncomfortable" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

         "Levi, I wouldn't be offering if I would feel weird about it now would I?"

         "...No"

         "Then come on...lay with me on my bed. Now Levi"  He said while pulling me up and toward his bed.

         "Ok Ok I'm coming...no need to be bossy. Gosh"  I mumbled. He chuckled.

         "Yes there is a need to be bossy or else you wont listen and continue with excuses...I could just leave you on that chair and pop your neck in the morning since you are going to have horrble neck strain by then." The thought of Eren popping my neck in place to remove strain and losen the tense nerves doesn't give me a good feeling...I'll go with the bed.

         "Bed it is then" I smiled.

         "I thought so now come here." He patted the spot next to him and I layed in that spot next to him. What I didn't expect was for Eren to roll over and lay his head on my chest with his leg tangled with mine. It brought some good memories back to when we would lay together and either make-out or talk. I could feel every curve on his body just fitting perfectly with mine. Yeah really good memories.'STOP IT LEVI, NOWS NOT THE TIME!' I didn't know if my mind was talking to warn or tease me. I just knew that it was going to be a long night. I knew it once I felt an unconfortable tightness in my pants . 'Great!'     


	23. Mikasa pov

       Lately I have been on the verge of beating Jeans ass! He likes Marco as ive told you before but he WONT DO ANYTHING! God he is like a fucking dork...IS a dork...THEY BOTH FUCKING SHITTY DORKS.

       Anyway...BEFORE I TELL YOU THE OTHER ISSUE LET ME JUST SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRL ANNIE we both dating now onto my other issue with the OTHER two bitches in love and dont want to do anything. Levi has been plotting a way to get Eren back but when Erens around, the bitch runs to the other side like if Eren wanted to, he would grab Levi and snap him like a twig, like literally. Eren just needs his space to be able to deal with all the stress he has. We got like 3 tests for different subjects coming up next friday, assholes that knew Petra trying to start shit with Eren, OTHER assholes and bitches spreading rumors that Eren was the one to break up Levi and Petra even though EVERYBODY in the momma saw what Petra was doing and on top of all that, he is still dealing with the exact fact that Levi had thrown him to the side for a bitchy dumbass whore!

       To help with project: Get shortshit and demonic emo back together, I called for a little help from Annie and Hanji because both are fucking obsessed fangirls for Levi and Eren...cant they see that Eren would rip Levi apart if he gets as close as 3ft radius? To me, im sending Levi to his grave...EARLY! I always say 'better early than anything ' *smiles evily*

       Well its offical, me and annie are dating...shes like so adorable with a mix of sass in there.

       I have to go...go help Shortshit and Eren get past this drama.


	24. Eren pov

       Before any of you think that Levi is off the hook, he is not because that short ass is still in the mixture of my bad and good side. I'm just testing to see how well he handles the little trust I gave him. Honestly, he hasn't done anything...stupid, aside from his stupid funny jokes and his funny...cute facial expressions...*sighs dreamly*...DAMMIT!

       I have been opening up to Levi little by little. He told me that he's ok with us (yeah he said 'us') taking baby steps to wipe the slate clean and start fresh, to me that sounds like a good idea.

       My feelings never went away when he did what he did...I just pushed the feelings away but right now, those feelings came back full force. Just seeing him trying hard to make up for everything, seeing him try to make me smile and laugh just makes the walls around my heart crumble. I don't want to rush into anything and I don't want him that close yet...I don't trust him enough to give him my heart fully, but I appreciate that he is trying hard and he shows no shame either.

       We made a mutual agreement to never bring up the 'phase' Levi had with Petra. I believe that it's best that we say our points of views of the story just to clear things up with each other and move on from it entirely. Let me tell you, that talk we had, had been extremely emotional...for the both of us. I never saw Levi cry that hard in front of me before, he told me how he really felt and how he was so sorry for what he did, 'I-I just...feel so w-wrong Eren...I...I don't wanna l-lose you' Were his exact words to me before he just broke down to heart-wrenching sobs. I held him, he held me. I never thought that he would understand how painful it was for me but as we talked, he made me realise just how much he understood and how sorry he was. While he was crying, he kept begging me to forgive him, to give him a second chance and I told him over and over that no matter how much he hurt me, I will always love him. It's the truth.

       Our relationship got better, well as better as friends go but I'm not on the page where we turn lovers yet. He walks me home, picks me up to walk me to school, he comes over to my house to hang out and chill. I really enjoy his company, he is back to his teasing me but I missed that, I never really got tired of it because Levi knew how to tease someone without getting under their skin or crossing boundaries.

       With the way, our friendship is going who knows how we will end up.  


	25. Levi pov

           So today me and Eren decided to hang out after school because he is still uncomfortable with me being close for a long time... the longest time I can be close in body contact is like 3 minutes, other closeness is 3 to 4 hours the most. It sucks but i'll deal with it. 

           I love him but I don"t know what to do So I wrote a letter...to him....

              _Dear Eren,_

_I want to let you know that im sorry...i'm sorry for everything. I know I already said this while crying like a little bitch but I am... I'm tired of pretending everything is alright `When we both it's not. I love you... with all my heart Eren. I really do and it's hurting me to not be able to show you how much yo mean to me. I know I fucked up, fucked up real bad. I love you...so much Eren, I miss just holding you in my arms at any time in the day. Kissing you and putting all my passion into it. I miss us just laughing together, miss you laughing at my stupid jokes. I miss everything...especially laying in your bed and just enjoying the silence between us.  Don't you? I miss you...Eren..._

_Levi_

_I left a note in his locker before walking away with my mind in a clutter of thoughts. I just don't know what im going to do._


	26. Eren pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a few long chapters then this story is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ncWQLibiclM   
> https://youtu.be/AUvw_Wk_KB4 
> 
> These are Erens dark emo soundtracks...check em out if you want.

      

      Okay so I found something weird this morning in my locker at school. Before first period, I went to get my math textbook right but when I opened my locker, a paper fell out of it. ‘Some stalker shit again’ Ever since I became this dark mysterious emo shit head, lots of anonymous kids left either weird as questions for me or negative comments about the Petra situation since some think she left the school because of me...I don’t blame her I would’ve killed that bitch if she even so much as looked at me. I would have scoped her eyes out with my fucking spoon or something and feed them to her then gut her like the fucking slutty fish she is and tie her gut around her neck like a scarf and… WHOA sorry getting all dark and mysterious heh...sorry *Looks away from you* …

      Anyway… where was I...The paper RIGHT! I picked up the paper and turned it over to see that it was...a letter...from Levi...right…

      I Read it...over and over and over until I realised that the late bell already rang which meant that i’m fucking late to my fucking geometry class and now my fucking mathe teacher will be chasing my ass until I tell her why I was late...FUCK DAMN YOU LEVI AND YOUR SAPPY LETTER!!!!!!!

        “Eren Jaeger...You are late” Ms.Hannes said as soon as I walked into the classroom. I just walked to my seat and sat down WITHOUT answering.

       “Mr.Jaeger you do realise that you interrupted my class?” Fuck this stupid bitch.

        “Jaeger...I demand an answer...” I’m going to snap…

        “Now” 3..

        “Now Jaeger” 2…

        “NOW!” 1 THAT’S IT!!!!

         “Listen up real good bitch What I do is none of your fucking business so keep your fucking big ass nose out of it.” I said before I walked up to her and stared her down. I’m taller so…

         “Here’s your homework pathetic bitch” I threw the papers in her face and walked out.

          I walked to the library and sat down in my usual dark lonely spot...not lonely for me but I guess it’s lonely for others.  I started to read Levi’s letter again… like really read it, like some analyze and shit to see if there were any indications of this being a joke or something. I got really good at detective shit okay, when you seem to be in a bad mood all day every day and other people won’t even look at you because they are afraid of what you’ll do, you don't get any gossip so I have to improvise ok...OK.

          “Eren?”

          “Yes...how may I help you...Levi” I didn’t have to look to know it was him standing behind me.

          “Um...I see you got my letter?...”

          “Duh..it was in my locker silly” I chuckled...and it wasn’t the cute innocent kind, it was deep and creepy. Like me!

           “Don’t laugh like that, you creep me out.”

           “Oh...Says the one who slipped a love letter into my locker.”

           “Are you...mad?”

           “Me?...mad?..oh no...” Levi breathed a sigh of relief...if only he knew...what’s coming right...about… NOW!

            “I’m Furious...” I stated calmly.

            “Eren… i’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me… I was just thinking and I started writing...I … i’m sorry” Aww.

            “No it’s ok Levi, i’m just...confused as to why you’ll write this...seems more like a diary entry than a letter...to be honest...”

            “But you said you were furious?”

            “Yes, i’m furious because you couldn’t tell me this in person...I had to read how you felt through a piece of useless paper.”

            “I love you” … what…  that is...wow.

            “I take that silence as some sort of ...no?”

             “No… i’m just...well was speechless...”

             “You were?”

             “Yeah… I didn’t expect that...”

             “Well...it’s true” His chuckling was cute...memories “I love you”

             “Stop saying that...OMG” I was blushing and smiling, like old times and apparently he caught onto that.

              “Heh.. I love you Eren… I love you”  He was smiling. Like oh my god...sexy bastard.

              “Levi i’m not playing stop...” But  my words didn’t hold any venom in them.

              “I love you”

              “OMG you are killing me...” He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me...just like old times.

              “I love you Eren Jaeger, so much...it’s been killing me to pretend that everything is ok when deep inside, I just wanna hold you in my arms forever...” He whispered as he held me and I let him because honestly, I missed him and his warmth so long.

              “...I missed you Levi...”

              “I know this..”

              “Shut up jerk”

              “Heh...I missed you too”

               We stayed like that...but my sixth Sense was telling me that someone was watching.


	27. Petra pov

    What the fuck!

     I was the most sexiest bitch in that fucking school  I could get any man I wanted. I wanted Levi, that sexy bastard. We would be like Queen and King in that school but no! That cunt named Eren fucking Yaeger had to ruin everything up. Had to make a big show up in that motherfucking gym now me and my king are not together anymore… all because of that stupid asshole. If Eren never did what he did, Levi would have forgave me for sleeping with Bert. I know he would have because even though he was angry, his eyes were filled with lust for the queen baby. Don’t get me started on Eren and his dumb crew filled with cunts and assholes. eren is bitch number one and his sister is bitch number two. Why couldn’t they just leave me and Levi alone, he was happy with me. If Eren was making him happy, Levi would’ve never left him for me. That goes to show everyone that Eren is nothing but a scary ass emo kid. Like he was really scary ok but being scary don’t change my opinion of him being a cunt ass little bitch. Nope not at all. UGH!!! i’m so angry, if Eren never took Levi away.. ugh who knows how Levi would have felt inside me ha.

       I still hate Eren and nothing will change my mind on that. I’m Petra Ral and haters gonna hate and i’m gonna laugh them off like “Bitch where?”

        **FUCK YOU EREN YAEGER**


	28. Levi pov

 “Oh god Levi!”

 “Mhhm yeah babe”

 “Ooooooh yeah…..yes!”   

 “Fuck… Eren”

 “MMMMMM! YES”

 “... You feel so damn good baby ”  

“Yes… Levi right there...”

“You like it right there baby?”

“God yes...”  Levi and eren have been fucking since this morning, Levi pounding into Eren’s tight once virgin ass. Making Eren moan and scream for more.

 “Levi… i’m coming...i’m… coming”

 “Cum for me baby… cum for me”

 “Levi...”

 “Fuck i'm close”

 “LEVI...”

 “Fuck Eren”

 “LEVI??” I jolted awake at the sound of someone yelling my name. Who was that.. Eren?

 “Levi… are you ok?”  looked over to Eren, who had a concerned expression on his face.

 “Y-Yeah..”

 “You sure?... You were thrashing around like crazy...” Eren asked looking at me like he knew something. Did I say his name out loud?... Please don’t say I did…

  “Uh...I’m fine… Yeah i’m sure..”

  “We all have nightmares Levi...”

   “Oh it wasn’t a nightmare Eren… Trust me.” DAMMIT LEVI...FUCKING IDIOT!

   “Oh?... ok… that explains the moaning. ”

   “What?!” I heard Eren chuckle.

   “Goodnight Levi… if you have another ‘nightmare’ just hold me.”

   “Ok” I answered too quickly because he was chuckling again.

   “Eager?”

   “uh… no?”

   “Nice try dumbass.”

    “Hey!”

    “Heh night.”

    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     I was drinking my favorite tea when Eren came out., looking as sexy as ever with bed hair.

     “Morning Eren” He looked at me and I couldn’t miss the mysterious glint he had in those eyes.

      “Morning...” He smiled… well more like smirked at me before going into the refrigerator and getting the orange juice.

      “So...” He said as pouring himself a cup of juice.

      “So?”

      “So...” He turned to me ith a full mysterious look, it scared me.

      “Had a nice ‘dream’?” I choked on my tea and he was outright laughing. All I could think was ‘FUCK!’


	29. Eren pov

   “Um… it was… I can explain...”

   “Aww don’t be nervous… I have dreams like that all the time… I just don’t hope I uh moan as loud as you do...” I saw Levi flinch and lord it’s so awesome to have Levi this way. All embarrassed and shit. Man what a good morning.

   “Um… let’s hope not.”

   “Why? You wouldn’t find that PLEASURING would you?” I smirked.

   “WHAT… n-no of course not.”

   “Hmm… What a shame. I was kinda hoping you would.” I shrugged my shoulders “... Oh well.”

    The phone started to ringing.

    “Hello?”

    “Eren?”

    “Yes...”

    “I need to talk to you.”

    “Spit out your name.” My voice seem to startle Levi because now he was looking at me.

    “Oh Eren, Forgot me already?... Why it’s Petra your best friend remember.” My eyes darked immediately.

    “What. do. You. want.”

    “I just wanna talk. Clear some things out between me and you, our years of friendship shouldn’t end like this...”

    “We. Never. Had. A Friendship!”

    “Calm Eren, I just wanna talk. Meet me at the park, today in the afternoon.”

    She hung up. I just looked at Levi who was looking at me concerned because I guess my eyes were showing my anger. I walked over to the big window in the living room and stared off into the distance.

    “Eren… who was is?”

    “Petra.”

    “What does she want?”

    “To talk.” I deadpanned.

    “You gonna go?... If you are, i’m coming with you and you aren’t stopping me.”

     “Then you follow.”

     “...”

     “I wanna play a game.”

     “Eren?”

     “A game she’ll never forget...” Unnoticed by Levi, my eyes started to glow. I could see my reflection on the fucking window. They glowed green, the white part of my eyes was black. I could only see green in my eyes. My father has experimented on me again. I haven’t told Levi because I don’t think he could handle it. He’ll leave me again. My father injected something into my eye sockets, right into the pupil and I was awake the whole time. No painkillers, no nothing. When I had woken up, I was in a tube filled with water, he was watching me too. Says he was watching my progress with the new eye thing. I don’t know what he calls this but now when i’m angry, he says that my eyes will glow, says that I hold limitless power. I don’t know what’s real anymore.

     “Eren…?”

     I just start chuckling, that chuckling goes into straight out laughing. I don’t know what or why but I just found something funny. Then I just suddenly stop, it seems to creep Levi out.

     “Eren… are you okay?” I shrug my shoulders.

     “Why wouldn’t I be?”

     “You’re acting… weird.”

     “Am I now?”

     “Yes Eren, you’re acting like a crazy weirdo. What’s on your mind?”

     “I’m bored”

     “So let’s go somewhere… like”

     “I wanna play a game Levi.” I turn to him and Levi’s eyes widen.

     “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?”

     “I need a new hobby. It’s waiting for me at the park...” I left Levi there, just standing in the middle of my living room and wondering what the fuck he just saw. Well I don’t have time to explain, I gave him the chance to leave and never come back to this monster of me. I am bored and I wanna play a game with someone… someone at the park.

     “I’m coming for you Petra” I muttered as I licked my lips. People were gasping as I walked past them. Taking pictures and posting them. Commenting or screaming or running in the other direction from me. I could care less, The only thing on my mind was ‘Kill Petra’   


	30. PAYBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning dark eren ahead

Petra was sitting on the bench, waiting for the right time to call Eren and tell him to finally show up. She had taken a martial arts class, training so she could teach that brat a lesson to never steal from Petra Ral. Never insult her, never embarrass her either. She has been waiting for this moment since she left that dumb school, since she lost to Eren Yaeger.

She was ready this time.

She learned how to fight, attacking the human body pressure points to make them weaker and ultimately give her the victory she deserves. She also learned Aikido, a hit and hld type of martial arts to help her hold Eren down and keep him in place while Reiner Beats him. Reiner is now her friend, and he knows Tai Chi, a type of kung fu. Even though it’s kind of slow and relaxed, added with his strength it should give her the advantage she needs to bring Eren down. She should be able to win this, she WILL win this.

“Are you gonna call him yet, i’m getting impatient over here.”

         “Calm down Reiner, just a little longer then you’ll be able to beat the brat down till he’s begging us for mercy.”

“Fine.” Reiner has been waiting for this moment for as long as Petra has. He believes that Levi and Petra belong together, not that brat. Eren should be out of the picture and since the brat is persistent, he’ll have to take the brat out by full force.

“Ok, i’m calling hi….” But Petra was cut off by said person.

        “There’s no need for that.” Came a dark voice.

         The two sitting at the bench stood up and quickly turned around to see non other than Eren himself standing there. His eyes were narrowed and he was smiling at them. Smiling sinisterly.

         “Eren, I was about to call you ” Petra stuttered, she was a little creeped  out at Eren just showing up unannounced and then just smiling like that at her and Reiner just added to the scare.

         “Oh?... Well I am known for showing up unannounced right?”

         “Y- yes… Eren you know why I asked you to come here?”

         “Of course I do, You think i’m that stupid?” His voice was turning aggressive.

         “What no! I just wanted to talk.” Eren seemed to calm down. But that’s what only the eye can see, beneath that mask Eren is putting up, his demon is just seething with anger and dieing to come out. Eren was just waiting for the right time for it. Then he realised something.

         “That’s not fair.” Eren said slowly, shaking his head.

“What’s not fair?” Eren shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, come to think of it… this will only add to my fun.” Eren cocked his hips to the side, some would say that it was painful but to him he felt nothing.

        ”Your fun?”

“Aww sorries! but this is only gonna end in my fun today.” Eren chuckled darkly.

“Alright enough! Eren what the fuck is wrong with you? Did you go fucking insane or some shit? ” Reiner was getting impatent, all he wanted to do was beat this brat’s face in but said brat was talking about fun. What fun, he’s about to get beaten half to death. Eren just looked amused at Reiner’s mini outburst.

“Amusing, and then you wonder why you have no friends.” That’s it, Reiner has had enough of this brat talking.

“Time to shut your mouth!”

Reiner was fast when approaching Eren, trying to leave no room for the brat to escape. He went to throw an uppercut but Eren saw his flaw. Once Reiner threw this uppercut, he would lose his footing. Leaving his back wide open for a powerful slam kick. Eren saw all this and quickly dodged to the side, Catching Reiner’s arm in the process and placing his knee onto Reiner’s lower back and pulling his arm backwards.

“If I didn’t catch you, you’ve fell to the ground face first. Where’s my thank you?”

“Fuck off, let me go!”

“This is the thanks I get?”

“Let me go you filthy piece of shit!”

“Hmm… and here I thought my good deeds would get appreciated. Should’ve known better, all of you are the SAME!” Eren pushed Reiner forward, once Reiner turned to attack Eren once more, a powerful knee kick to his stomach threw him all the way to the park’s fountain, which was 6 feet away. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. Was he suffocating?

Reiner got up, well more like tried but since he was lacking air in his system, his legs couldn’t hold his weight so he collapsed to his knees wheezing. He never saw Eren’s next attack to the back of his head coming. Eren extends his leg upwards, bringing it down quickly. The heel part of his foot connects with the back of Reiner’s head, knocking him out instantly.

“Shame, I thought you could’ve lasted longer than that. Why am I always wrong… hmm.. ” Petra knew that Eren was being sarcastic. This wasn’t how things were suppose to go. Eren was suppose to come, Reiner would hide somewhere. Then she would fight Eren with her new skills and then hold Eren down for Reiner to teach Eren a lesson. Eren wasn’t suppose to knock the shit out of Reiner with only two hits. Reiner is stronger than that… right?

Then those glowing eyes were on her. Petra’s blood grew cold.

Eren was laughing, just laughing with his head thrown back and everything. Then he just suddenly stopped and looked at her with that sinister smile. “Well, looks like there’s only one person to play with. Congrats Petra.” She didn’t know what to say, he was just breathtaking.

Suddenly she felt an agonizing pain pain shoot through her stomach. In the blink of an eye, Eren had ran toward her, twisted around and brought his leg out and thrusted it forward, colliding with her stomach with surreal force. With the force of the kick, Petra’s body was thrown back, her body smacking against a tree. When she fell forward, Eren could see some of her spine plates popping out and no doubt her ribs were broken.  He placed his foot on the back of her neck, feeling her body twitch under the force.

“You still have a bit of time. I recommend pissing yourself, followed by a little prayer to that impotent god of yours. You may even have time to commit some good old-fashioned suicide!”  Eren took a look at her helpless body and shook his head.

“Hmm… taking to long. I’m getting bored up here....”

Eren snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue. “Why don’t I speed up the process huh? That would be more fun wouldn’t it?” Eren lifted his leg once more. Petra looked up and saw his eyes glowing green. His leg was emitting smoke and glowing faintly as well… what was he doing?

Eren was about to bring his leg down to perform a finishing blow to her head when someone interrupted him by calling his name.

“EREN STOP!!!” He sighed.

“Aww, but we was having so much fun...” Eren squatted down to the heels of his feet and pulled Petra’s hair so she could look at him. “Weren’t we?”

“...h-help...m-me...” Eren smirked and slammed her head down to the ground, knocking her out.

“Eren...” He looked up to see Mikasa, Annie, Erwin, Levi and Hanji looking at him wide eyed.

“Eren… we have some company coming to help you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” But Eren already knew that Mikasa was lying, she was lying to him how dare she call the police on him. Petra was planning on attacking him and now he’s getting in trouble for just playing a game.

“You think i’m stupid don’t you?” Eren deadpanned.

“No, we know you need help. You need to speak about what’s bothering you Eren, it’s driving you insane.” Eren chuckled at Levi’s attempt to reassure him.

Once Eren’s laughing died down, he said “Calling the police isn’t going to help me Levi.” He said it as if he was playfully scolding Levi for making such a stupid mistake.

“You think I don’t know that i’m supposedly SURROUNDED by pigs?”

“Eren...” Eren was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a police officer.

“Put your hands where I can see them!”

“Hmph… I don’t take orders from you.”

“Eren just listen please...” He looked at Mikasa with a hurt expression.

“Here I thought I could finally trust someone. To finally know what being loved felt like.... shame”

“Hands up!” The officer was aiming his gun at Eren’s head.

“Eren, you can trust me. I’m only trying to help you. We’re all trying to help you”

“HANDS UP NOW!!”

“Please Eren.”

“LAST CHANCE!!”

“EREN PLEASE!”

“THAT’S IT”  The cop shot Eren, in the head and everything went silent. Eren wasn’t falling down dead either.

*Grunt* “You shouldn’t have done that officer...” Eren replies after a while, throwing his head back and laughing while his body spits out the bullet that shot into his brain. Earning gasps from his former friends.

“You’ve really done it now! I’ll fucking kill you! KILL YOU ALL!” Eren’s eyes start glowing, his body emitting smoke and glowing along with his eyes. He starts growling as the power spreads through his body, he smiles because his demon is ready to explode with anger, ready to come out to this world and help guide him through the darkness these people put him through. He’s ready to EXPLODE and there’s nothing these humans can do now.

“EREN!!!!”

There’s nothing any of them can do now! They’re DEAD!!!

 

 

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/DdwklrbKrOk  
> Heres erens soundtrack.


	31. Aftermath

“AH!” The sound of a grunt and another body falling to the floor, unconscious.

“mmph” A muffled groan and the second to last fall helplessly to the ground in a broken heap.

“Pathetic.” As the last officer falls to the ground at Eren’s feet.

“Really, and they call themselves ‘officers’.” Eren said as he smiled devilishly at his friends. During the fight, most of his friends had tried to pin him down or tried to hold him back from pursuing the officers. During this, he got even angrier and soon he changed his targets from only officers to anyone who challenged him. The park soon became a battlefield of everyone vs Eren. In his defense, Petra had planned to ambush him once he arrived at the park and take him out the picture and get Levi back. He was only protecting himself of course, then his former friends tried to get him arrested by calling the cops on him. Eren had no words to describe how betrayed and hurt he felt. All these emotions are mixed with one called anger and right now he isn’t trying to hear his enemies sob stories and excuses.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongues?” Eren asked. His former friends just watched him, wide eyed and mouth open like he’s done the most villainess thing in the world. Oh please he defended himself, why can’t they see that!

“Er-Eren...” Mikasa stepped toward him as he turned to leave, looking shocked beyond belief.

“What do you want?” Eren stared straight ahead, no reason to look at her. All she’ll see is the monster they all see.

“Eren… what happened to you?” Honestly, the question caught him off guard. He was expecting ‘what have you done?’ or something but not that and Eren cursed himself.

“No reason to tell you.” He deadpanned.

“Where’s the real Eren?” Eren never answered her, never looked at her. He just looked ahead.

“What happened to the sweet Eren?”

“What happened to my best friend?” Armin asked. Stepping beside Mikasa.

“What happened to the smiles?” Sash asked.

“What happened to my best friend?” Jean asked.

“What happened to the boy I met all those years ago?” Levi asked, Eren clenched his jaw. What happened? Everything happened. Levi happened, Petra happened, They happened.  

Eren looked at the group over his shoulder. His eyes glowing again.

“... I’m not answering your pointless questions.” With that Eren started to walk away. Only to be stopped again by Levi, who had grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and hugged him.

“Please...  I can’t lose you again...” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear.

Eren eye’s widen, why did they want him? Why? He deliberately defeated the police and hurt them too. They should hate him… unless they already do.

“No.” He pulled away from Levi, turning away from his former friends.

“Eren… please” But before Levi nor anyone else could say anything, Eren silenced them by holding up his hand which was covered in dried blood.

“I’m not listening to any of your excuses any longer...” Eren stated in a deadly calm voice.

“All these years… of suffering and the answer was right there. Right in front of me and I missed it because I was worried about you guys, I thought you guys made me happy...” Eren sighed.

“Goodbye.”

Eren walked away, ignoring his friends desperate calls and his emotions that are dangerously close to bursting out of his eyes in waterworks.

Eren never looked back.


	32. Eren pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the second to last chapter. But dont worry people :). im planning on making a second story to this one. Like a sequel to "Why" If you want that comment below. Its been a beautiful ride. Thanks for the support, kudos, and comments. By for now...

Found myself walking along an empty street, only accompanied by the darkness and the fog. They were like omnipresent observers, carefully watching each of his steps. I didn't know where I was heading. In fact, I didn't even know if I wanted to reach a particular destination. I just kept walking and walking along that empty street.

 

Where was everybody?

 

People still walked out at night right?

 

Why is this place so… lonely?

 

I couldn't keep my mind off the previous events during the park. I was so ready to just talk with Petra, get this shit over with when something just snapped in me. I just had a really bad gut feeling that what Petra said over the phone wasn’t what she really intended to do. The darkness that I have kept caged all these years just took over me without mercy, didn’t give me a chance to think happy thoughts to try and calm it down. Then I saw Reiner there, with Petra and I knew then that they were planning something. As I talked to them… well more like as the darkness talked to them, my mind was figuring out their plans and once I did Reiner attacked me and my dark self went full defense mode.

 

My friends had showed up during the time that I was about to kill Petra. I could just feel more than one presence. They were surrounding me and I knew then what it was. Who it was that was surrounding me. I couldn’t have felt more betrayed at that moment. To know that not only had Levi betrayed me but all my other friends have and that just… just… killed me. Killed the little self control I had left, the soul within me and my spirit. The only thing controlling me was my darkness.

 

I left them behind, left my life behind...left my soul behind, alone and broken… beyond fixing.

 

I was turning a corner when I heard a noise. I stopped dead in my tracks and didn't make a sound, listening for any indication of unwanted intruders while staring forward. When I didn’t hear anything I started moving again but slowly this time so I could be ready if they person following me decides to attack me from behind. I already know that there is someone following me, that is a definate.

 

“Wonderful.” Came a voice from behind me, it was directly behind me.

 

“Silent type huh?” I can feel it, feel the darkness waking again. It likes silence and it’s being disturbed from it’s slumber. I can feel the power coursing through my body, through my veins like a race track.

 

“I have a deal for you… are you gonna hear me out?” I just stare straight forward, not making any sudden movements as I try to calm my inner storm.

 

“Okay, while you were… defending yourself back there from all those people. I bore witness to your marvelous power and I must say… it was beautiful. My boss would love it.”

 

Boss?

 

This stranger think my power is beautiful?

 

Why?

 

“The deal is that… you come with me and me and my boss can help take all your problems away...”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“But...”

 

“No.” I didn’t want to hear another word from this man’s mouth.

 

“Wait!” I kept moving.

 

“I SAID STOP!!” The man grabbed my shoulder, halting my movements and making me angry even more.

 

“Listen I don’t think you have a choice whether you like it or not… so make this easier on yourself and come the easy way.” It felt like everything was in slowmotion, Who does this asshole think he is?

 

Before this man could run his pathetic mouth any longer I swiftly brought   out my left leg and turned to perform a swift kick to take him down to the ground. He possibly hit his head while going down because he was groaning in pain. I stared down at him.

 

“You were saying?”

 

“You fucking monster!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah! Fucking asshole. I make you a deal and you do this… you fucking hit me!”

 

I started laughing, really laughing because this guy was hilarious. He was looking at me like I was the crazy one when he knows what i’m capable of. Maybe he doesn’t.

 

Suddenly I started feeling weak, like my powers were just drained from me. I started feeling real sleepy and my vision was becoming blurry.

 

“What did you do to me?” I was alarmed! Why was my darkness sleeping? It’s suppose to help me, guide me through this. Has my darkness betrayed me too?

  
“Well, I did say you didn’t have a choice… Wel...” But I couldn’t hear anything he was saying, I could barely hear my voice inside my head. The last thing I saw was him smiling before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy and please leave kudos if you want and comment on what you think will happen next. Ill update when I can.  
> ~Until next time~


End file.
